Collections
by JanSuch
Summary: A lot of people collect things; some collections are nicer than others. Vampires are on the surface, and Abnormal collectors are ramping up their activities. Follow-on to Camping Trip, Society of Vampires, The Rift, Halloween Party, Santa Claws is Coming to Town, and Happy New Year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Sanctuary or the Sanctuary characters, and I'm making no profit from this.

This story is a follow-on to Camping Trip, Society of Vampires, The Rift, Halloween Party, Santa Claws is Coming to Town, and Happy New Year. If you haven't read them you should still be able to enjoy this story, but there may be a few gaps that you'll just have to leap over.

Helen called both Will and Nikola into her office. They arrived at the same time and sat down carefully ignoring each other. She knew they didn't care for each other; Will just had never liked Nikola and Nikola didn't truly respect Will. But at least they had learned to be polite and work together when necessary.

She showed them a clip from a TV news program, the Prime Minister of Bugato arriving in Washington D.C. At first Nikola sat back and glanced at it with his usual attitude of boredom, but then he suddenly sat forward in his chair and watched raptly.

Will saw his sudden interest and looked back and forth between Nikola and the screen. He turned to Helen and asked "What? What am I missing?"

She replied as she reran the clip "Watch the bodyguards."

Will did as the scene showed the Prime Minister getting out of a limousine, her bodyguards carefully staying between her and the crowd of mostly reporters. Will said "They all just look like bodyguards, dark suits, dark glasses, watching the crowd, earpieces, gloves . . . gloves?"

Nikola responded "And not just any gloves." He held up a hand and extended his claws out to a third of their normal length. "Most vampires can retract their claws a little, to just about this far."

Will looked back at the screen in shock. Dark glasses to hide the eyes, mouths mostly closed and open only a little even when speaking to hide fangs, gloves with extra-long fingers . . . "My God, the bodyguards are vampires?"

"Finally. Welcome to the party, William" Nikola commented condescendingly.

"Which brings us to why you are here, gentlemen. We need to know why the Prime Minister of Bugato has vampires around her. Does she know they're vampires, is she under duress? Nikola?"

"How should I know?"

"You are the King of the Vampires, you should know."

Nikola retorted "You know perfectly well I've been out of touch, and besides I don't get involved in the day-to-day business of the vampire society."

Will interjected "This could be an early move in a bid for power. If the vampires have taken control of Bugato we need to start figuring out their next move so we can block it."

"You and what army, Huggybear?" Nikola asked, a little defensively.

"Whatever army . . ." Will began, but Helen said "Enough! I didn't bring you here to argue. We need facts before we do anything. That will be your job Nikola, to find out what Queen Ana is up to, if in fact this is her doing."

Helen turned to Will "And you are here as my second in command. You need to be in the loop but we will take no, and I emphasize NO action until we understand precisely what is happening. Questions?"

Nikola and Will glared at each other briefly; then Nikola shifted in his seat slightly.

Helen noticed. "What is it, Nikola?"

"Just wondering if you want to go to my kingdom with me, Helen. A little vacation, just you and me?" he asked suggestively.

"I don't have time for that right now."

"Since New Year's Eve you haven't had time for anything involving me" he responded bitterly.

Will stood up and said "I think my part in this meeting is over. Let me know what you find out." At Helen's nod, he left.

"I do have a rather complicated job that takes a great deal of my time. The end of year fund raising went rather well and I've had to follow up with some of our patrons."

"Especially that Griswold guy; you've seen him twice since New Year's" Nikola accused.

"Eric Griswold is a very generous man and I enjoy his company. Are you jealous?"

"Yes. I mean no; well, yes, but I'm sure there's no reason for me to be, right?" he asked uncertainly, looking for reassurance.

Helen shook her head and said "No, absolutely none" a little too emphatically. Nikola stood up and went over to her. "You do like him. Do you like him better than me?"

Helen said softly "No, Nikola. It's just that he's a gentleman, intelligent, attentive, and agreeable and we don't fight like you and I do. Sometimes it's just nice to be with someone who's not a challenge all the time."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not, I love you. Go find out what we need to know, and I'll talk to you when you get back."

"So tonight, then?"

"Tonight? How . . . you have a gate there?"

"Of course. And I'm thinking of calling it 'Teslaportation'."

"Teslaportation is too long, and why don't I have a button on my control unit for the vampire society?"

"That's because you don't need to go there without me. How about 'Teslagate'?"

"Still too long, it's just a gate Nikola. I think the fact you are restricting my access is something else we're going to discuss, and we're going to need more of those control units."

"Why?"

"Because the utility of the gates is nil unless one of us is there to run them, and I for one can't afford to spend my time that way. Or were you planning on being a full-time gate operator?"

"Well no, but . . ."

"Then go and we'll discuss it later."

Nikola left feeling like he'd lost a battle somehow. He could argue circles around anyone else, but not Helen. Well, James had always been difficult that way too, but James was gone.

Nikola went to his suite and changed into one of the suits the vampires had made for him. They weren't that different from his usual clothes, but he liked the polished semiprecious stones they used for buttons; nice shiny angular surfaces. Then he headed for the basement with his gate controller. Dammit even he just called it a gate.

The gates were his latest invention; he'd spent months in Bhalasaam working on them. He had eliminated the radiation problem and blocked access by the rift universe creatures by use of a matter-energy tunnel that translated in both universes. So he had access to nearly instantaneous travel, although so far only to a limited number of destinations. Over short distances he could aim the gate exit point well enough, but over long distances tiny variations resulted in big differences in where the gate opened. Since he did not want to walk out into a wall or below the floor, he needed a receiving gate on the other end.

He had them set up in New York, London, Paris, Cairo, Rio de Janeiro, Tokyo, and Bhalasaam. He also had one in the vampire underground society in Queen Ana's residence, but he didn't want anyone else suddenly appearing there since that could have unfortunate consequences for whomever it was, even Helen.

The gate itself was just a large oval frame set on top of a foot-deep platform. The back of the oval was even with the back edge of the platform; you could only pass through the gate from the platform. If you entered from the wrong direction nothing happened, except you would feel a slight tingle if the gate was on. If you walked through when it was off you just fell off the platform.

Seeing the gate made him smile a little, thinking of the gift he had given Henry for Christmas. It was an enclosed piece of gate technology that did absolutely nothing if not in a particular type of contact with the rift. Henry was still going crazy trying to figure out what it was.

Nikola pushed the "on" button on his gate controller that looked a little like a small ordinary remote control. A bright white light filled the gate, and he pushed a second button identified with a stylized drop of blood, and the quality of the light changed. Then he walked into the light.

And walked out in a dimly lit underground chamber with a single door latched from the inside. Nikola unlatched it and came out into the anteroom to Queen Ana's chambers. He was a little surprised to see it empty, but it was the wee hours of the morning here and even Grandmother's handmaiden Iris had to sleep sometime.

Nikola went to the door to the inner chambers. Iris never knocked on it; she just put her hand on it and waited. Nikola and Ana were related by blood since he had made her his blood daughter, perhaps . . .

He put his hand on the door and concentrated, reaching for Ana. There was something . . . then a connection, a feeling of drowsy surprise and an instruction to wait. Even though he was king, Ana was far older and more powerful than he so he waited. In a few minutes he felt a welcome and went into the room beyond, closing the door behind him.

Ana was there, hastily dressed in a long robe and just seating herself in her gray armchair. Two identical chairs faced her and Nikola took one.

"It has been long" Ana said, a little peevishly, "except for when you put that thing in my house, and then you had no time to visit."

"I have time now. I admit the gate isn't exactly a work of art, but it is a work of science, and it has the beauty of usefulness."

Ana looked at him a little doubtfully. "I do not see this kind of beauty you speak of, but you did not come to chat. You never come just to chat, you hurry in and get what you want and then leave" she complained.

Nikola couldn't deny it. "You're right" he confirmed. "But you could call me if you need me, you know."

"I manage to rule when you are absent. But your presence would be convenient at times."

"With the gate I can come more often."

Ana just looked at him for a few moments. "Why have you come in the middle of the night, King Teslat?"

Her use of his title made Nikola a little wary. True, he'd woken her up so she had an excuse to be grouchy, but why was she being formal?

"I've come to talk about Bugato, Queen Ana."

She didn't pretend to not understand him. "Only Bugato?"

That sent a thread of alarm through him; what was going on? "Let's start there. Tell me the situation."

"It is no different than many places. They wanted bodyguards; we need to earn money we can spend on the surface, and as guards we can hide what we are from most humans."

"Vampire bodyguards would be far superior to human. You charge accordingly, I hope."

"Of course. What use is a bodyguard who steps in front of a bullet and then just lies there dead? A vampire bodyguard can get up and kill or stop the attacker; that is worth a great deal to some."

Nikola nodded. "How many, and where?"

She eyed him appraisingly. "About four hundred, but more contracts are in work. Political leaders, wealthy persons, large corporations, you see?"

Nikola nodded again. "Centers of political and economic power, yes I see. Do you intend to attempt to take them over?"

Ana smiled for the first time that night. "Someday, as needed. For now, we learn, we study. All information comes back to us, and we begin to put little pieces together. The more of us go out and stand in the background unnoticed, the more we learn."

"So Bugato itself isn't a target."

She laughed and said "Bugato is a flyspeck, a little hole with no power. We merely have a presence there to make sure there is nothing dangerous happening and to learn about its allies."

"There are places where dangerous things are happening?"

"There are always such places" Ana said, but so smoothly that Nikola knew there was a lot not being said. Still, on some level he trusted her; she would tell him when he needed to know.

It was Nikola's turn to just look at her speculatively. "We spoke of decades before."

"Do not worry little Father, it is still decades. We were foolish and clumsy last time. This time we do not have the numbers to be other than delicate and circumspect. We will spend years learning. Then we will move one of us into a particular job in a particular government, or corporation, or . . . wherever, and then another and another. Just enough power and influence to ensure we stay safe."

"There are too many humans with powerful weapons for vampires to rule again, Ana."

She inclined her head gravely. "I agree, for now. In a century, who knows? But since you are here my King, let me ask you for advice on a matter. There is another center of power we are infiltrating- crime. Standing at the shoulder of drug lords, or humans so wealthy they simply ignore the law, we learn a great deal about a different kind of power. But I do not think it wise to become too deeply involved in these things."

Nikola spoke slowly "I'm sure there are many things we could learn from those people, but all knowledge isn't good or useful. In this case learn only enough to understand their methods, power structure and weaknesses. And do not protect such people from a legal government or law enforcement, it makes us part of the evil being done. I'd rather see our people at the side of those opposing such; learning to successfully fight such strong evil power would be of greater use, don't you think?"

"Such knowledge would be of much use, yes, but inside knowledge of criminal organizations would make destroying them at some point much easier. Do you have a command about Bugato?"

Nikola understood what she hadn't said. Criminal organizations could be used as well as destroyed; what sort of use would wait until another day. "No, as long as we're not trying to take over and rule Bugato or any other human country, I'm content with what you have done. How are the farms?"

"Very good. We have been able to buy land more quickly in both Romania and Hungary, and we are looking at somewhere in the West, Spain perhaps, in case this area comes under conflict on the surface. The herds prosper. Tell me, is llama tasty?"

Nikola thought for a moment; it had been a long time since he'd had llama blood. "It's all right as I recall, but different. What's your favorite?"

"We have bought some horses from the Arabs. They are different from the plow horses. It's as if one can taste the dry desert wind in their blood; I like that."

"What are the latest figures on your human subjects?"

"Forty percent have gained their freedom, about one fifth of those have moved away to try their luck on their own. There will always be some in the pens, at least in this generation. I have directed that no vampire minor may have more than one meal in four from humans, and I provide the other meals free if necessary."

"So the taste for human blood will decline as the availability declines. Do we have any holdouts?"

"Yes, there are some that will not accept animal blood; just a few, but as our source is eliminated they will become a problem."

"I doubt many of the next generation of humans are going to want to stay in the pens."

They sat in silence for a minute. Ana said "I will not execute anyone for their taste in blood."

"And I will not permit blood taken from humans by force. You know how dangerous that would be for all of us."

"Well we have decades. Perhaps the problem will resolve itself by then, many do."

"If not, we'll address it then."

"Agreed. How is your almost-human female?"

Nikola gave her a wry grin. "Helen is difficult as always, but worth it."

"There are vampire females who would be pleased to have a child of the king, even a half-breed one. Your woman would not need to know of this."

"She tends to find out."

Ana smiled a little. "You will have a child with her then?"

"I don't know; not soon if at all."

Ana's smile faded. "If the answer is no, then now or decades from now is the same. You may live for centuries or millennia, but eventually we will both pass away. There must be a child with the royal blood. A made child for now is all right, but the royal blood is weak and thin in such a one. It is already small in you and even less in me. A child of the loins will be necessary."

"But not now. We have decades, remember?"

"If you survive that long."

Nikola started to protest but Ana overrode him. "You do not live among us, you live with others, some quite strange and powerful and you do work that is dangerous. I feel the power in your gate, King Teslat, there would have been danger even for one of us in creating such a thing. Can you deny that your danger is greater living as you choose than if you stayed here and ruled?"

"I could be challenged here."

"You would not be, not before there is at least one child, perhaps two or three."

"I'll think about it, Queen Ana. That is all I can promise now."

Ana sat back and looked at him speculatively. "It is too bad our king is bolder than he is wise. If you are without heirs, if there are only made children, eventually they will lose acceptance due to the tininess of their royal blood. Then there will be war among the vampires, Nikola Tesla, and I know you would not want that."

"I said I will think about it" Nikola said sharply.

Ana hesitated provocatively then inclined her head a fraction. "As you say. We will speak of it again, in a decade or two. Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. I'll try to visit more often. You can call me you know, if you want to speak to me or you need me here for something."

"The cell phone only works well from the surface, and I am rarely there. Still, sometimes I do not think of things like that as quickly as I should. Your blood showed me modern technology is good and how to use it a little, but I still think in old ways more often than new."

"What about computers?"

"We have them, but to connect to the internet again we must be on the surface. Eventually that will change, but first we must earn money to secure our food supply and complete our surface compounds; then we will bring modern technology to us below."

"Fair enough. Is there anything else?"

"Not for now, King Teslat." Ana rose and so did Nikola. She said "It was good of you to come, although I would prefer to sleep uninterrupted in the future if possible."

"I'll try. Call me if you need me." Ana nodded and Nikola went back through the anteroom to his gate room, latching the door behind him. In a few moments he was back in the Sanctuary basement.

He went back to his suite wondering how Helen would feel about having children with him. He picked out an average wine to share with her; he wanted to save the Chateau Lafitte for a romantic evening. He knocked on the connecting door between their suites.

Helen called "Come" and he went through. She already had a glass of wine from a nearly full bottle beside her. She gestured toward it and he put his bottle down and poured a glass from hers and seated himself opposite her.

He had barely taken a sip when she asked "So, Bugato?"

"It's nothing to worry about. The vampires are just earning some money they can spend on the surface by working as bodyguards. It's a natural fit for them, and they've hired out about 400 so far worldwide."

"Perhaps we should warn . . ."

"Helen, they're not trying to take over the world, they're just trying to understand how surface politics and economics function."

There was a short silence. Helen said "So you are recommending we take no action?"

"What action were you proposing, put a plug in their holes and trap them underground?" Helen could hear a touch of anger in Nikola's voice. She frowned just a little; he usually came back from his kingdom pleased and full of himself.

"Very well, we'll just observe for now. Now about the gate controls, we'll need about a half a dozen to start. I'll give you a list of who will need them so you can ensure they self-program to the correct people."

"Fine, but no access to my lab or the vampires."

Helen was surprised he didn't argue; he seemed preoccupied with something. "That's reasonable; I wouldn't want our teams to have sudden access to either place. I want you to add a button on mine for the vampire society."

"Why would you need to go there without me?"

"You're out of touch electronically when you're there. If we need you in an emergency I could come and get you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go get Eric Griswold?" he muttered sullenly with his nose in his glass. He finished it and got another.

"Stop it. You're being childish. I told you I like Eric as a friend and a patron, and that's all."

Nikola studied her a moment, and she could see he was working up to something. Then he blurted out "Helen, would you have a child with me, ever?"

She was startled. "What? Why would you suddenly ask that?" she stalled.

"Answering a question with a question again?"

"So are you."

"Just answer the question Helen. Would you ever consider having a child with me?"

"I would consider it, of course, but not now. Ashley . . ."

"Has been gone for years" Nikola said gently. "Ana has been talking to me about the succession. I'm going to need a "child of the loins" as she puts it, eventually, and I want to know if I need to look elsewhere. Apparently there are a number of candidates among the vampires who are interested in procreating with me."

"A harem, King Teslat?" Helen asked snidely, refusing to acknowledge her sudden feeling of jealousy.

Nikola looked up and slowly wagged his head from side to side, considering. "Possibly, but I'd rather have a more personal relationship with my child's mother and my children as well."

"That's good to know, how very generous of you."

Nikola recognized Helen was getting angry with him; or angrier, he wasn't sure which. "Look, I'm just asking. It's a reasonable question. Where is our relationship going? I like fun nights of sex, I like working with you, but is that going to be all there is?"

"I don't know, Nikola. I hadn't planned on having this conversation for some time yet. There's no hurry, is there?"

"If I die without an heir, I'm told there could be an internal vampire war. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, but things happen."

"I'm not ready, Nikola."

Nikola downed the last of his glass of wine and stood up. "Not ready, or not sure you wouldn't rather be with Eric Griswold, or someone else? Let me know, Helen, I'll be hanging on the end of my string like always waiting for you to jerk it when you need me; but not forever." He stalked to the connecting door, slamming the one on his side behind him. Helen noticed he'd forgotten his unopened bottle of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon Will came to Helen with a disturbing report. "A body was found early this morning in a London alley, all the blood drained from it with two small puncture wounds in the neck. In addition, the ears were cut off and are missing."

"It's not John" Helen said slowly.

"I was thinking more of a vampire. Maybe it's some other type of Abnormal, but the fact that we know there are vampires out on the surface kind of points in that direction."

"It's possible I suppose, but there are other explanations as well. For one thing human beings could have used machinery to pump out the blood to make it look like a vampire just to try to make the police look like fools."

"So no action yet?"

"Let's give the police a chance first. Let Declan know, if we need to send someone he would be optimal. Oh, and Will, just a head up, I'll be going out this evening."

"Griswold again?"

Helen gave him a long steady look. "That's hardly your business, but actually yes. I'll have my cell if you need to get in touch."

"Right. Have a good time."

"Dinner and the symphony; I expect I will."

Late in the afternoon Helen dressed carefully for her . . . well, it wasn't exactly a date, or a meeting . . . well perhaps it was a date of sorts but just between friends and colleagues, nothing romantic. She wore a green gown that left her shoulders bare, emerald and gold earrings and a simple gold necklace. She took her green shawl that she had embroidered herself; it was old, but in perfect condition.

The sphere ride was long and tedious. She checked her messages as she went; Henry had made sure that Sanctuary personnel had connectivity everywhere they went. But she was meeting Eric in New York at the entrance to the underground sphere transportation network. Helen had briefly considered using Nikola's gate, but it let out in a somewhat run-down residential neighborhood and she had no reason to be there dressed as she was.

Eric was there when she emerged from a large apartment building in an upscale neighborhood. He had his limousine and driver tonight and was wearing a tuxedo. He was tall, almost as tall as John Druitt, wide-shouldered and trim. His dark hair was tinged with gray at the temples and his blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled as he did when he saw her. He was in his forties, old enough to be interesting but not too old to be very attractive. He was also extremely wealthy and interested in her work.

"Good evening, Helen. You are just gorgeous in that gown; and your shawl is beautiful, where did you find something with such expert needlework?" Eric offered his arm and escorted her to the car.

"Good evening, Eric. I did the embroidery myself, and you are looking quite handsome yourself."

"You never cease to amaze me. I made a reservation at Delmonico's, if that's all right."

Helen hesitated, but smiled and nodded. That had been Nikola's favorite restaurant years ago, but that didn't matter he didn't dine there anymore, and even if he did she could certainly eat there as well, couldn't she? It was a very fine restaurant and there was no reason to avoid it, even though she felt inexplicably guilty going there. Helen pushed that feeling aside. She was going to dinner with a friend and she could go wherever she wanted.

Over an excellent dinner they discussed Abnormals. Eric collected some of the smaller cuter types and had just purchased a monkuppy; something like a young dog with long toes, opposable thumbs, and more intelligent than a canine.

"I want to make sure it's okay for me to have it. The opportunity to get it came up quite suddenly and I had to make a quick decision. It's not endangered, is it?"

"No, they're rare outside of Africa but they are not endangered or dangerous, it's perfectly fine for you to have one. I know you take good care of your pets."

Eric laughed "You know they live better than most people. That reminds me" he said as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a check. "I want to support your efforts with the fairy fish. They are such beautiful creatures I would hate to see them become extinct."

Helen smiled and took the check, her eyes widening as she saw the amount. "This will fund a great many of our efforts, not just the fairy fish. Thank you Eric."

"You're more than welcome. It's worth it just to have dinner with you and see the happy look on your face; you know the money is nothing to me."

"Nevertheless, it's quite generous of you and I am grateful for your support."

They smiled at each other and finished their meal. The symphony was enjoyable, a famous guest conductor turned ordinary music into something extraordinary. Afterwards in Eric's limo he brought up a less pleasant topic.

"Helen, I heard about a meeting that's going to happen; an auction of Abnormals that includes intelligent species. Do you know about it?"

Helen shook her head. "I haven't heard anything from my sources. Who told you about it?"

"One of the people I buy from. He's just a small-time dealer, but there's suddenly been a lot of pressure from on high to acquire rare and very expensive Abnormals and he accidently found out about the auction. I was thinking maybe you should send a representative."

"To buy intelligent beings on the black market?" Helen snapped angrily.

"I know it's disgusting, but with your knowledge and my money maybe we could save some of them, buy them and return them to a normal life."

Helen thought about that for a few moments. "When and where is it?"

"It's tomorrow night in a derelict warehouse in Detroit. As near as I can tell it's going to be very dangerous, full of criminal types, ruthless rich people, desperate collectors, and God knows who. Everyone is allowed two bodyguards per party, so that's a clue."

"Let me see what I can find out first. I'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know, all right?"

"Yes, but since I'm the one who found out about it you don't go without me. Promise?"

"If it's dangerous . . ."

"I'm willing to accept the risk. I know you have your own people, but if my words send you into danger, I'm going too. Deal?"

"You're old enough to know your own mind; deal."

They were at Helen's apartment building. Eric leaned in toward her, and she signaled "yes" with her eyes. He gave her a long, deep kiss. Helen found it very pleasant, and when he sat back she got out of the limo quickly. She almost fled into the building, a little confused by the kiss. She didn't want that kind of relationship with Eric, did she? Maybe she did, but what about Nikola, it would hurt him terribly if he found out, so maybe she didn't.

Helen put it out of her mind on the sphere ride back to the Sanctuary. She had something else to think about; which of her sources could give her information on the Abnormal auction? By the time she reached her office she knew exactly what to say to whom and she fired off a half dozen E-Mails before she went to bed.

In the morning she had replies. Three denied any knowledge, one had only heard a rumor, but two had real information. Eric's information was correct, but not complete. There would be thirty or so Abnormals being sold, plus everyone who attended had to bring at least one to be auctioned and there would be some twenty or thirty invited guests. The guests could bring as many bodyguards as they wanted, but only two per party could enter, the rest had to remain outside. The interesting addition was that there was a new type of Abnormal that some people had hired as bodyguards and they were quickly becoming a "must have" for anyone who was anyone.

Also it seemed there was an undercurrent of a power struggle going on among the Abnormal collectors. Some of them were outright criminals, some very wealthy people, others enigmas. But they all wanted their collection to be acknowledged as the best, and whoever won that title would have certain perks. One would just be to be able to lord it over the others and proclaim himself or herself "number one", another would be to set the time, place and guest list for the next auction. At least that was all Helen's sources could tell her.

Helen decided almost at once to be an uninvited guest. She called Eric and told him what she had found out and let him know where they could meet. Then she called Will, Henry, and Nikola into her office.

But before she could begin the meeting Will said "There's been another vampire murder, this time in New York. Same M.O. except the thumbs were cut off instead of the ears."

Nikola's head swiveled to Will at the word 'vampire'. Helen said patiently "Will, we don't know that a vampire has anything to do with it as yet. Admittedly the blood drain indicates some sort of vampiric creature or someone emulating such a creature, but let's wait for evidence, shall we?"

"We know that two human beings have been killed, drained of blood, and mutilated, and in cities that Tesla has instant access to."

Nikola asked mildly "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Not yet. I just think it's an interesting, shall we say, coincidence?"

Helen stated firmly "Coincidences happen Will. Now the subject of our meeting is an Abnormal auction that I plan to attend." She told them what she knew about it and added "I will be going with Eric Griswold, and I want Henry and Nikola along. Will can you hold down the fort while we're gone?"

"Sure, but why is that Griswold guy going? Is he planning on buying?"

"Yes, under my direction. I'll be deciding what to bid on, he's the deep pockets."

Henry spoke for the first time "And what are we, the bodyguards?"

"Absolutely. In this crowd Abnormal bodyguards are expected, and you two qualify, especially Nikola."

Nikola just nodded when everyone looked at him. Will asked "Why especially him?"

Nikola answered smugly "Because the latest hot fashion statement is to have a vampire bodyguard, and in case you have forgotten, I am the King of the Vampires."

Henry was smiling. "You can tell all the other bodyguards to get lost or something."

"Or something" Nikola agreed.

"So what do we bring?" Henry asked, practical as always.

Helen said "I don't know what is being offered for sale so I don't know specifics. I'd say a small truck, cages in case I buy something dangerous, full medical kit and stretcher, stunners, coolers, heaters, and whatever else you can think of."

Henry nodded. "Right; got it, bring everything."

When the meeting ended Henry and Nikola left, but Will lingered. "Are you sure about this? You've only known this Griswold guy a few weeks and I don't know him at all. I trust Henry, but with a bunch of vampires in the room who knows where Tesla's loyalties will lay. Maybe you should take a few more people just in case; they could stay with the truck."

"If I show up with an army I won't be allowed in, I'm sure of that Will. I'll go in with just Nikola and Eric so I'll look far more vulnerable than I will be; no threat to anyone, just more money on the table. I don't want to start a fight, I want to find out who the players are and rescue a few Abnormals if I can."

"It's dicey and you know it."

"In my judgment the risk is acceptable for the potential gain."

"That's your final decision?"

"It is."

"Then at least call me when it's over and let me know who or what you're bringing home so we can be ready."

"I planned to. It'll be fine Will."

Will just sighed, shook his head and said "Hope you're right" as he left Helen's office. After he was gone she said "I hope I am too."

Helen dressed in black leather, looking as daunting as possible to head off trouble if she could. Henry had the truck arranged and when the three of them emerged in Detroit, Eric Griswold was there with a Hummer. Henry was dressed for a mission and Nikola was wearing a suit he didn't mind getting holes in or blood on, but Griswold was dressed in a tailored, extremely expensive Armani suit. Nikola gave him a sour, half envious look, but didn't say anything.

Eric drove and Helen rode in the Hummer while Henry drove the truck with Nikola riding shotgun. The vampire wasn't happy. He could see Griswold and Helen in the big vehicle in front of them, talking and laughing, while he was riding in a truck as one of the "help". While he didn't mind being Helen's bodyguard, he wasn't sure he wouldn't hesitate just a tiny bit if anyone threatened Griswold. He sulked while Henry drove; Henry recognized his moods well enough to leave him alone.

The parking lot next to the warehouse was already populated with vans and trucks of all sizes, and more were arriving. Helen gestured and Eric parked out of the crowd away from the entrance, Henry pulling the truck in next to him. Everyone got out and stood between the vehicles.

Helen said "Right. Henry, stay with the vehicles. I'll let you know as we make purchases so you can have appropriate accommodations ready when we come out. Hopefully we won't be in a hurry, but you never know. Eric, Nikola, ready?"

At the men's nods the three started off across the parking lot, Helen in the middle; she carried a small draped cage. They got some curious looks from others as they walked, and one black-suited man with an earpiece and dark glasses tried to bow to Nikola. Nikola glared at him and he caught himself and bent down to pretend to tie his shoe. Helen could spot other vampires, but not all the guards waiting were of that species.

When they reached the door, a man who looked human stopped them and said "Invitation?"

Helen smiled and held out her hand to Eric who put a wad of cash into it. She offered it to the doorman. He didn't take it, but he picked up a clipboard and said "Names?"

"Helen Magnus and Eric Griswold."

He flipped a page and checked off something on his sheet. "You weren't invited, but Dr. Magnus is on the list of possible attendees. You have only one bodyguard?" He looked at Nikola like the slender vampire wouldn't be much protection. "You're allowed two. But you can go in; the auction will start in about twenty minutes."

Helen gave him one of her dazzling smiles, although she was a little worried that she had been expected without her knowing it. She and Eric went in followed by Nikola. A man took her small cage as she entered. Once inside she could see why the doorman didn't think much of her bodyguard. There were very large beings in the room, smaller ones with sharp teeth and claws, and quite a few with bulges under one arm, all following elegantly dressed people around. Nikola in human form looked very much outmatched. Well good, being underestimated could be to their benefit.

The inside of the warehouse had been partitioned. The part they were in had tables and chairs, various drinks and snacks. Most of the warehouse area was curtained off and from the sounds and smells held the auction items. Helen saw some people she knew, and wandered over to chat and be introduced to others. This was as much about intelligence gathering as anything. The twenty minutes passed while she traded polite remarks with people she didn't know, and barbed comments with some she did and didn't like very much. Eric stayed next to her and did his best to charm everyone. But one thing no one seemed to know was the name of their host, but there were a lot of vampires standing around not attached to any group that must be his or her guards. Not knowing who was running the auction made Helen a little concerned.

Nikola said nothing. Helen could see him making eye contact with the other vampires in the room; fully half the bodyguards and all of the extra guards were his people and he was ensuring they recognized him. Nikola could be annoying at times, but he did his job, she could always count on him for that in a dangerous situation. He hadn't even snagged one of the glasses of wine. One or two of the people she spoke to looked at him sharply as if they might recognize him, but since he ignored them no one commented.

Finally, ten minutes past the time the auction was supposed to start, a loud speaker came to life and a voice said "Ladies, Gentlemen, Beings, the auction will begin shortly. Please get your numbers as you enter the auction area and take your seats."

They followed the crowd as it filtered past the curtain. Helen was given number twenty-two and Eric just shook his head when he was offered a number as well. He wouldn't be bidding, just paying.

The seats were just padded folding chairs arranged in small groups in two half-circles around a raised platform. People chose a grouping and sat, usually with their guards standing or sitting behind them. Those with the largest guards sat in the outer circle. Helen chose a grouping in the first circle and Nikola put a chair directly behind her and sat as well. There was no doubt which person he was guarding, but to be fair no one there would know Griswold and he had no particular enemies in the room while Helen Magnus certainly did.

Besides personal bodyguards, there were three dozen of the auction guard vampires standing around behind the chair groupings, along the walls and the curtain partition. Helen was pleased to see that; whoever was running this would be no threat at all with Nikola there.

Once everyone was seated, several people went around and handed out numbered sheets with the items to be auctioned. The first page was printed, the second hand-written and run off on a copier; obviously the items people had brought as the cost of their admission. At the bottom of the page was written "Special Item" but gave no details.

Helen showed Eric her contribution, near the middle of the second page: a pair of sentient leeches. He gave her a puzzled look and she explained "They are very good at cleaning blood; they just love a great many poisons. I hope the auctioneer understands how valuable they are. In any case, I have many more than I need and considering their talent I expect whoever buys them will treat them well. These two individuals have been getting bored at the Sanctuary and are looking for a change."

Eric chuckled "I can see how a universal poison extractor would go over very well with the people in this room. Although from the looks of a lot of them poison might be too subtle for this crowd."

Helen just said "You'd be surprised". Then a spotlight lit the stage and the auctioneer stepped up to begin the sale. Helen went back to her list, ticking off a half dozen possible purchases.

Whenever Helen won an item, Eric went to the side of the stage and paid. This auction was strictly cash and pay as you go. If you ran out of money, you stopped bidding or sent someone out for more.

She got a cheap pair of sad-looking fairy fish, drifting near the bottom of their glass cage. They were both males, undoubtedly to be sure whoever bought them wouldn't be able to breed more, but Helen didn't care; she wanted them for genetic diversity for her own breeding program.

She also bought a Feroppitus egg on a bed of ice, just to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, and a cute little baby Weirjammer for the same reason. It wouldn't stay cute once it hit sexual maturity and needed to be in experienced hands. She texted Henry who came in and got them; there was a cooling unit on the truck and the egg needed to go into it immediately to keep it from hatching.

There was something large, white and hairy that was advertised as a Yeti, but it was actually a non-intelligent creature from the Himalayas that was more closely related to an orangutan than to a Sasquatch. She bid on it a little and dropped out just so the other bidders didn't think she would just keep bidding every time no matter how high they went.

Helen purchased a HAP for a huge sum. It wasn't the same type as Henry, but rather a wererat like Jerry Carou, a member of the Sanctuary team who usually worked in Europe. This individual was an older female who stayed in her wererat form and appeared drugged. Helen had to restrain her anger; when she texted Henry she got back a series of symbols generally used in comic strips in place of swear words. Once paid for Henry took her out cage and all; Helen trusted him to keep her caged until the drugs wore off in spite of his anger; he knew how dangerous a HAP could be, being one himself.

The "Special Item" was announced at the end with a flourish; a real, live Merman. Helen nearly lost her temper when the tank was rolled on to the stage. The Mer people were extremely rare, telepathic and sensitive. Imprisoning one nearly ensured its death. This male was young, just coming to adulthood, and very angry. Its arms were chained to the sides of the tank and there was a metal helmet of some sort on its head, undoubtedly to prevent a telepathic attack on his captors.

Helen was determined to buy him, no matter what. To see such a beautiful creature imprisoned was horrible, and the thought of how Sally would react to another of her kind, and a male . . . poor Sally was nearly convinced she was the last of her race, the joy this would bring and the chance for a continuation of the species was worth anything. But such a creature would be the crown jewel of any collection and Helen could feel the excitement running through the audience.

She checked with Eric and her own purse on available funds. Nikola's hand came forward with a sheaf of bills and she took it as well, smiling back over her shoulder at him; Nikola understood her so well and he knew she would pay him back if he asked. The bidding began.

Helen let others carry the bidding at first; too many people would push the price up too fast. Others dropped out as the price went over $100,000, until there were only two bidders left; then Helen joined in. She could see both parties counting their money feverishly too, which gave her hope. Eric got up and began going around offering a check for double whatever amount anyone would give him; he got a few takers and came back with several thin wads of money to add to Helen's pile, counting and whispering the amount in her ear.

The bid went over $200,000 and paused. There was one more opposing bid, but at Helen's bid of $220,000 there was silence. She expected the auctioneer to declare the young Merman hers; instead he said "I'm very sorry, but the reserve price on this item is $250,000. If you care to match that, the item is yours."

Helen was short $17, 342. "That's not fair!" She stood up and said loudly "No reserve price was declared before the bidding began. The Merman is mine."

"No, he's not" a new voice said. A tall red-haired man strolled out from backstage and stood in front of the tank. "He's mine, and if you can't afford him, too bad. However, since you have a great deal of cash left over from your purchases Dr. Magnus, you can just leave it all on your seat as you leave. That goes for all of you. Call it an exit tax. Leave your money and take what you've bought and you can go."

The vampire guards went from group to group, and Helen could see why everyone was limited to two guards; there was no way to fight two against six or seven vampires, no matter how big the bidders' guards happened to be. People were searched, their money taken, and escorted to the door. There were a few verbal protests, but only one person tried to fight physically and she and one of her guards were hammered to the ground, searched roughly, and left for her remaining useless bodyguard to carry out.

Nikola stood up too, and waited. Everyone else was robbed and removed until they were the only group left with nearly forty vampire guards standing around them. Helen kept her eyes down to keep from giving away her upper hand with a smile.

There was a pause, the vampire guards not sure what to do. The tall man said "What are you waiting for? Take their money and show them out."

Nikola simply said "No" and the vampires remained where they were. Nikola turned to Helen and held out his hand. "The money you bid?"

Helen handed him a huge wad of cash and he walked up to the stage and put it at the feet of the man standing there. "That's fair payment." Nikola turned to the guards and ordered "Take the Merman, tank and all, out to the truck that's waiting. There's a dog with it, be kind to him."

The red-haired man's eyes bulged and his face turned pink when his own guards went up on stage and lifted the tank down and trundled it out of the warehouse. He yelled "Stop! What are you doing? You work for me, we have a contract!"

The vampires ignored him. He turned to Nikola and said "Who the hell are you?"

Nikola and Helen exchanged looks; time for the pay-off. Nikola vamped and said in his deep vampire voice "Who, me? Oh I'm just the King of the Vampires, that's all. I'll see that you get a refund on your contract, proportional to the amount of time your hired guards disobeyed you. It ought to come to two or three dollars each I would think. Bye."

Nikola de-vamped and the three of them left the man sputtering in rage on the platform. The night air was cool and clean smelling after the warehouse. The truck and Hummer had both been driven up to the warehouse entrance by the vampires.

Henry jumped down from the back of the truck where he had been checking to make sure the tank was properly strapped in. He went quickly past the vampires and stood next to Nikola and said nervously "Friends . . . we're friends, see?" The other vampires either ignored him or looked at him with contempt. Nikola waved his hand and his subjects bowed to him, and went back into the warehouse.

Helen said "Gentlemen, time to boogie, before Red does something foolish."

Eric drove the Hummer by himself this time; Helen and Nikola rode in the back of the truck while Henry drove. Helen called Will and told him what they were bringing; the Merman tank alone would take up an entire sphere and need a lot of people to lift it in and out. Too bad they couldn't have used Nikola's vampires, but she didn't feel comfortable showing them the entrance to the Sanctuary. Maybe she would later . . . much later if and when she came to trust them. Nikola might be their king, but Helen knew Queen Ana was an independent thinker.

When they reached the entrance to the underground transportation system, Helen got out of the truck and went to thank Eric. His money had done a lot of good that night, he'd been staunch and supportive, and her respect for him had gone up quite a bit. But she knew that Nikola had hopped down out of the truck too and was watching.

Her thanks were heartfelt, but the kiss she allowed was short and friendly rather than passionate. Eric looked a little disappointed, but then his gaze flicked to Henry and Nikola and he smiled at her. "Next weekend?" he asked softly.

"Perhaps, I may not be free. I'll call you" Helen replied just as softly. Nikola might or might not be able to hear them; it would be better to talk later on the phone privately.

Will had mustered a large crew of Sanctuary personnel who went to work unloading the truck as Eric drove away. Henry stayed with the female HAP during transport, although he couldn't tell if she was aware of him or not. Helen babysat the Merman tank. The young male was less angry now and watched everything intently. _ Looking for a chance to get a hand free, rip off that helmet and turn our brains to mush_ most likely Helen thought. But she kept smiling at him anyway. He was in for a very big surprise.

So was Sally. Her tank at the new Sanctuary wasn't a tank at all, but a large underwater network of tunnels that included several points in the building where she could swim up to a glass partition to communicate with her land friends. Helen didn't need to summon her at all; Sally was waiting when they rolled the tank up to an area of open water, her joy clear in everyone's minds. The young Merman stared in astonishment at her. The tricky part was getting the manacles off of him underwater in his tank. As soon as that was done the young male took off his helmet; Helen was a little concerned how he might react after his captivity, but Sally immediately assured him that these were friends around him.

He gave a strong thrust with his tail and got himself up on the edge of the tank, and then flipped himself into the water below next to Sally. Sally gave them all one more mental communication of wordless joy and the two of them disappeared into the water. Sally's last directed thought was _His name is Tommy . . . he wants to be called Tommy._

A/N: Lorienleaf, thanks for the review. You know, I don't believe the relationship between Helen and Nikola will ever be static, even though they'll always be attached to each other. Why is Helen so cold? Well, he did abandon her in the middle of the night; he's sort of back in her good graces, but maybe not totally, and now she's met this very attractive other man . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry Carou flew in from Europe to assist with the wererat woman that Helen had purchased. By the time he arrived, the drugs had mostly worn off and the female had returned to her human form.

The wererat community was very close knit, mostly one large very extended family. The female, who said her name was Anita Delmonde, turned out to be his second cousin once removed, which surprised neither of them. Jerry contacted her adult children in Canada who were thrilled to hear she was going to be fine and would come home in a few days. She had gone missing two weeks earlier and her two sons and three daughters had been frantic about her after finding her back door hanging open and their mother nowhere to be found. The police of course had been no help at all since no one could provide a motive for her kidnapping.

Anita herself remembered little about what had happened to her. She had been in her kitchen making herself a sandwich when three men had burst in and grabbed her. One had jabbed her with a needle, and after that her memories were very fuzzy. She remembered waking in a small room tied to a table in a great deal of pain, in between her two forms and worried that she had missed her niece's birthday party before her mind became clear enough to realize her terrible situation. She had started to shift to human, but there were masked people there, doctors she assumed, who had given her another injection and knocked her out.

The next time she woke she was in her wererat form in a cage and a man with red hair had said disparaging things about her, but she hadn't stayed conscious for very long. The only other thing she remembered was sitting up in her cage and looking around, but her mind hadn't been working very well. She had been carried out onto a platform with a lot of people looking at her, making her feel like a circus animal or some sort of freak.

Then Henry had taken her out to the truck and she had liked him, he talked softly to her and she remembered he smelled nice, not quite like one of her relatives, but nearly. Now Jerry was with her and she felt safe again with one of her own kind. Sanctuary personnel arranged for a time and place for one of her children to pick her up, and Jerry went along with her to be sure she arrived safely and to warn them all about possible future danger from Abnormal collectors. After all, someone had made a lot of money on her and there was no barrier to it happening again with any of them unless they took precautions.

Sally gave Helen reports on Tommy. After his experiences with humans, he was shy about communicating with anyone directly.

"_He is adjusting slowly_" Sally thought. "_He was used to the ocean and this is much different of course. He was with his mother when he was captured. They were both netted and she fought to cut them free, but the human men killed her. They wore things on their heads so the mental attacks the Merpeople tried failed, and Tommy was put in that tank and that helmet put on his head. There is more, but he isn't ready to tell me yet. He is just glad to be able to swim free and talk to one of his own people."_

_ "If there's anything we can do, anything he needs, please let me know" _Helen thought back. _"Please make sure he understands he is not a prisoner; if he chooses to go back to the ocean, we will take him there and release him."_

_ "He and I both understand that Helen. I will go back to him now. I am trying to not become his substitute mother, that is not how I want him to see me, but it is difficult not to feel sorry for him and baby him a little. If you think of anything to assist in this effort, please tell me."_

_ "Perhaps there is something in which he can take the lead and you can follow? Then you would seem more equal."_

_ "Good idea, I will think about that. Until later Helen, and thank you so much again for bringing him to me."_

_ "It is a joy for me that neither of you are alone now; the cost was nothing compared to that."_

Over the next several days Helen only caught one glimpse of Tommy, far back from a glass partition watching her. She raised a hand and thought a greeting, not knowing how sensitive his telepathy was. He startled back a little, but then came back to his original position. Helen walked on, pretending his appearance was perfectly normal and nothing to make a fuss about. She hoped that would soon be the truth.

Jerry took Anita home and stayed with her part of the clan a couple of days to help them with security before heading back to Europe.

In spite of Helen's best efforts, one of the fairy fish died. The other grew stronger and her DNA analysis showed it would be a very valuable asset to her attempt to breed the endangered desert dwellers in captivity before returning schools of them to their native North Africa. The Feroppitus egg was put in long-term cold storage and the Weirjammer was put into experienced hands to be raised, taught to hunt its proper prey, and eventually released into its natural habitat.

Helen noticed that Nikola was mostly nowhere to be found within the Sanctuary. He didn't join her for an evening glass of wine or come to her staff meeting, and he didn't answer his cell. She wasn't overly worried about him, he was certainly capable of taking care of himself, but she did miss him. To be honest, Helen was a little worried about what he might be up to; he got inspirations occasionally that led him to do things that others found difficult to understand. She could only hope he was creating more gate controllers as she had asked.

Three days after the last reported murder, another body drained of blood was found in Rio; there was no mutilation reported, but the police might be withholding information from the general public. Will brought her the news.

He gave Helen an "I told you so" look and said "Another vampire murder in another city with one of Tesla's gates. I've asked around, and no one has seen him when any of the killings took place; unless he's been with you?"

"No, he hasn't been with me. Will, Nikola has never attacked an unwilling human to feed from them and he certainly wouldn't collect parts off of one. For heaven's sake, he still doesn't even like to shake hands with strangers, I simply can't imagine him wanting to keep a piece of one. That alone tells me he's completely innocent."

"If he's innocent, then where is he? I haven't seen him for days, have you? Have you heard from him at all?"

"No, he's likely working, which means he's in Bhalasaam so no one can bother him. I'll talk to him when he gets back if it will make you feel better, but honestly, it's a waste of time to even consider him a suspect for one minute."

"You're that about sure? He's surprised you before."

"I'm sure, previous surprises notwithstanding."

"Okay. Henry wants to talk to you too; he's waiting in the hall."

Helen gestured toward the door and Will left to be replaced by Henry. The HAP approached a little uncertainly, which told Helen he either had bad news or wanted something.

Henry said "I wanted to thank you for getting Anita free. Seeing another HAP in that condition was sad, really sad."

"Henry, you know I wouldn't allow any intelligent being to be kept in a cage if I could prevent it."

Henry nodded. "Um, when those vampires came out with the Merman, they called me a dog. Now, I'm not a dog, and I'm not a wolf, I'm a HAP, and I was just wondering why they would talk to me like I was Fido or Rover or something."

Helen took her time answering; this had to be phrased just right. "Vampires think of HAPs as their alternate forms; to them, Anita is a rat and you are a canine. Of course it's not true, but it really wasn't the time or place to give them a cultural sensitivity lesson."

"Yeah, it was Tesla wasn't it?"

"Yes, but he only wanted them to be able to easily identify the correct truck; he did tell them to be kind to you, I heard him say that."

"One of them patted me on the head. I didn't care much for that."

"I'm sorry Henry; I expect you'll have to take it up with Nikola. But he wasn't trying to be derogatory; I can assure you of that."

"So where is His Highness these days? I haven't seen him in the lab at all."

"He's working on more gate controllers, so I suppose he's in Bhalasaam; I haven't seen him either, but I'm sure he'll reappear once he has something to show us."

Henry just nodded again. "Um, there's this security tech conference coming up in a couple of days, and I was hoping I could go. It's two days in Tokyo and Erica said she would cover for me here."

"Fine. I'll make sure you're a priority for a gate controller, it would be much easier than flying."

"Really, I can go?"

"Of course, just don't tell too many of our secrets to your counterparts.

Henry shook his head, and made gestures to zip his mouth and lock it. "Absolutely, mum's the word on our location and the areas where we're way ahead of them. Thanks, Doc, there's going to be some really cool stuff presented and I can't wait."

Henry left happy. Helen was pleased she'd made somebody happy today, she herself wasn't; she needed a long think about her recent behavior. She'd been alone for so many years, taking an occasional lover but having no serious relationships since John. Her "take love where you find it" philosophy had worked well for her up to now, keeping things casual between her and . . . well, everybody.

But now Nikola was asking if she wanted to be in a committed relationship with him, to have a child, and Helen was having a difficult time making a decision, which wasn't like her at all. But it had been so long, and the last and only committed relationship she had been the one with John, and look how that turned out. Except for Ashley, it had been more or less a disaster.

And she was attracted to Eric Griswold. But that was a relationship with only a limited future, since he was human. He would be lucky to have another forty years; any relationship with him would be short-lived by definition. She'd made a mistake letting him think there could be romance between them; she'd almost automatically gone back to "take love where you find it" with him without a thought about Nikola, or even considering that Eric might misinterpret her actions and believe she meant something more.

And what about Nikola? Helen tried to imagine him as a father to a child of hers. In some ways they were so different, but the bond between them was so strong as to be nearly unnoticeable. It was just a natural part of their lives. Their unique long lives, their friendship going back over a century, made them tied to each other in a way. But was that bond equal to marriage, could they effectively parent a child? Helen wasn't sure, but she was sure that she didn't want to lose Nikola, ever.

Well the immediate action she needed to take was to bring her relationship with Eric back to just donor and grateful recipient. No more "dates" with him alone, just business meetings- keep to business. One thing that he had wanted was a tour of the Sanctuary, and she hadn't said "yes" yet, but she should. It would be appropriate to show him the good his money was doing, and it would be a perfect venue for bringing their relationship back to where it should be. While he was awestruck at the Sanctuary, she could explain that she just considered him a good friend, and maybe he wouldn't mind too much while he was goggling at all the Abnormals he had never known existed.

Helen picked up her phone and called him, and extended the invitation to spend the following day being given the VIP tour. Eric accepted eagerly and they arranged to meet near Nikola's gate in New York. She might as well "wow" him all the way, and using a gate would give him no clue where the Sanctuary was actually physically located. He might be a generous donor, but she didn't want him dropping by whenever he was in the neighborhood.

She had no sooner hung up when Will knocked on her door again and came and stood before her desk.

"I think you're right about Tesla, he had nothing to do with the vampire murders. I just got word from one of my sources and found out what was cut off of the third victim- hair. I know how Tesla feels about the stuff, and I don't see him voluntarily handling it, even if he was wearing surgical gloves."

Helen smiled. "I'm glad you agree, and you're right, Nikola accepts his own hair and he's come to accept mine, but anyone else's would just freak him out. It's not quite as bad as his reaction to pearls, but he's definitely not our man."

"That being said, I think it's time we got involved. Three murders in three different countries means no one will be putting all the information together if we don't."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'd like Declan to look at the London case and I can take New York, I know a couple of people there. Not sure about Rio . . ."

"Kate is in South America at the moment, and while she's not a trained investigator she is observant and good at cutting through the chaff to get to the truth."

"Kate then. Have I got your go-ahead?"

"Yes. Set up a briefing with the three of you and pass along what you have. I'll try to get hold of Nikola; by now he must have at least one or two more gate controllers ready and that would save you all a great deal of travel time."

"Great, I'll do the briefing this afternoon."

"Will? Just don't jump to any conclusions. It may indeed be vampires but there's more going on here. All three murders are so similar yet different and all are in cities with one of Nikola's gates. I hate to say it, but it is likely more than just coincidence. We need to know what's behind it all if there is a unifying factor."

Will nodded. "That's what I was thinking. If Tesla was involved that would simplify things a lot, but we agree he's not committing the crimes and I can't see a motive for him to be involved as an evil mastermind."

"Nikola is not an evil mastermind."

"Maybe not on purpose, but it seems to be kind of a by-product with him."

Helen just laughed and said "Go set up your briefing."

She left messages on Nikola's phones; he had three numbers, one his Sanctuary extension, one his cell, and the third- Helen wasn't sure where it was, but sometimes he got messages on the third number when the others failed.

Nikola did reappear that evening. Helen was in her suite relaxing with a good book and her nightly glass of wine, when she heard him come through the connecting door between their suites.

"There you are" she said, "I was hoping you would show."

"I got your messages, and yes, I have four shiny new gate controllers for you. I've been slaving away day and night just to make you happy. Are you happy?"

"I'm very pleased, yes. Sit down and have a glass of wine, Nikola. I want to talk to you."

"That sounds serious; make it a big glass of wine."

Helen handed him a full glass and Nikola sat, sipping. "It's about Eric Griswold. I made a mistake and allowed our relationship to become more personal that it should be."

"Helen Magnus admitting she made a mistake? My, my, will wonders never cease." His words were sarcastic, but Helen could tell that underneath he was pleased.

"Well I don't make very many of them, but I am still human, mostly."

"And a very lovely mostly human too."

Helen acknowledged the compliment with a small inclination of her head. "I've invited Eric for a tour of the Sanctuary tomorrow, and I will explain it to him then."

"You're letting an outsider tour the facility?"

"He's funding a great many of our programs, he has the right to see what we're doing with his money. And with your gates he won't know where the Sanctuary is, other than somewhere underground."

"Ah, so good old Nikola comes in handy again."

"You are very handy, yes."

Nikola sipped his wine, and then asked more seriously "Helen, have you thought at all about the question I asked you?"

"I have thought about it. You have no experience at being a father, Nikola, but I do have experience raising a child so I believe I could keep us on track. The answer is "yes", I will have a child with you, but not for a year."

"A year? Why wait a year, what's so special about next year that makes it a better time to have kids?"

"I want us both to have some time to adjust to the idea, and I want to be sure you don't have a change of heart. The idea was rather sudden, and having a son or a daughter is not something one does on impulse."

"I guess a year more or less isn't going to make much difference. And this isn't that much of an impulse you know. I thought about having children before, long ago, but back in those days becoming a father was considered something of a dilution of one's male potency. A crazy idea I know, but back then we didn't, and I wanted all my potency going toward my inventions."

"Hmm, well your potency can keep going toward your inventions at least for a while. Give the four controllers to Will, Declan, Kate, and Henry; Henry can take Kate's to her. He's going to a conference in Tokyo afterwards; can he use the gates to go directly from Rio to Tokyo?"

"It's possible, I could certainly do it, but it's a little tricky. I would recommend coming back here in between, at least until Heinrich gets more experience using the gates."

"By the way, he knows you called him a dog."

"What? Did you tell him?"

"No, apparently the vampires used the term and he inferred it came from you. I tried to explain you didn't mean it in a derogatory way, but I'm not sure he bought it."

"Well I didn't. He'll get over it."

"Probably, but you may find tacks on your chair or something for a while. By the way, Will, Declan and Kate are going to investigate the vampire murders and that's why they need the controllers right away."

Nikola sipped his wine and said nothing. Helen's radar picked up on his silence and she asked "Nikola, what do you know that you're not saying?"

"It's nothing really. It's just that Ana mentioned that some of the vampires are hold-outs when it comes to converting from human to animal blood. I assumed she was talking about vampires that feed from the pens underground in the vampire society, but maybe . . ."

". . . maybe some of them are above ground. I'll let Will know that vampires are a real possibility in his investigation."

"But just a possibility. Helen, if there are vampires involved Henry and the others need to steer clear and call me."

"Do you really think you should try to handle at least one and possibly three murderous vampires?" Helen asked, a little alarmed at the thought of Nikola going one-on-one with a full-blooded vampire again.

"Absolutely not, that's why I have minions."

"Ah yes, minions. Here's to minions, Nikola." They clinked glasses and drank.

In the morning Nikola ensured three of his gate controllers properly programmed to Will, Henry and Declan so only they could use them, and showed Henry the simple procedure for doing the same for Kate. He could tell Henry was still not happy with him since he called Nikola "Drac" the whole time. Then he made himself scarce; Helen had asked him to not be around when Eric Griswold visited.

Helen met her handsome donor outside the building where Nikola had put the New York gate. Eric took her hands and went in for a kiss but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. He gave her a puzzled look, but she didn't give him time to question her then, leading him into the building and down to the basement.

She turned on the gate and led Eric forward, but he pulled back.

"I thought we were going to your Sanctuary. What is that thing?" he asked.

"We are going to the Sanctuary, and 'that thing' is a gateway that will get us there. I assure you it's quite safe." Helen felt odd saying that about one of Nikola's inventions, but it was true; the gates had passed every test they could think of.

Eric watched as she hit a button what looked like a small remote control and something about the light coming from the gate changed, although he wasn't exactly sure what. Helen took his hand and led him on to the platform and into the light.

They came out somewhere else; he could tell immediately the room was different. "What just happened?" Eric demanded.

"We're at the Sanctuary. This way."

"Wait a minute. That device just transported us? How does it work? Who has the rights to it?"

Helen could almost see the dollar signs in Griswold's eyes. He was a businessman after all, and a very successful one at that.

"Eric, it's not for sale. It's a convenience that we have that will not be made available to the general public."

"But why not? It's worth billions, Helen."

"For a lot of reasons. First, the impact on the transportation industry would be devastating. Second, think about international boundaries for a moment; criminals could escape through it easily, and how would any nation control immigration once it became wide-spread? Third and most importantly, the technology is very difficult; attempts by scientist to even duplicate it much less improve on it would result in terrible destruction."

Eric's eyes gleamed. "Do you mean to tell me it's not even patented?"

For the first time Helen found something she didn't like about the man. "No, it's not, and it won't be for a very long time. This way, please."

She finally got him to leave the gate but as they walked down the hall Eric asked "Who is the inventor?"

_Trying an end-around, are you? It won't work bucko_ Helen thought. She said "My Chief Scientist."

"Can I meet him?" Eric asked eagerly.

"You already have. You remember our bodyguard?"

"The nut that sprouted fangs and claws and declared himself King of the Vampires? He invented an entirely new technology?"

"His name is Nikola Tesla, yes the original, and he certainly did. And he won't sell it to you Eric. For one thing he invented it while on my payroll so I probably have the rights to it, and for another he and I are very close."

Griswold stopped walking. Helen decided it might as well be now since the subject had come up. "Nikola is my, I believe the current term is 'significant other'. I'm sorry if I led you to believe I had more than friendship and gratitude in mind with you Eric, but that's all there is or can ever be between us."

Eric's initial reaction was anger, but that passed quickly and he just appeared disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that Helen. I really thought there was more between us, a spark. I enjoy your company and I thought you enjoyed mine."

"I do enjoy your company. I like you, but I'm afraid love is off the table. Again, I apologize. Now let me show you my Sanctuary; I think you'll like it."

Griswold did like it and his mood improved as Helen showed him the up-to-date facilities, the wide range of Abnormals, and the underground habitat she had created. By the end of the tour he was happily excited about all the wonders she had presented to him.

Helen said "I hope you think I've been putting your money to good use" as they walked along the stream and admired the waterfall.

"I'm thrilled. What you have created here is truly amazing, and I hope you allow me to continue to be a part of it." Eric stopped and took her hand. "And if you ever change your mind about your scientist vampire bodyguard boyfriend, well, you have my number."

Helen gave his hand a little squeeze before releasing it. "I do, but don't put your life on hold waiting for me."

Griswold looked down at her bare left hand. "But you're not married, right?"

"I'm not married; I think I may be more than married, if there can be such a thing. Nikola and I are like two jigsaw pieces that fit together perfectly, and even when we're apart we're both shaped in a way that we'll never really fit like that with anyone else." Helen hadn't thought about her words before she said them, but hearing them made her realize it was true; she and Nikola were a matched pair. "Find someone else Eric; you're a wonderful, kind, handsome, wealthy man, you should have no trouble."

"You're right, I don't have any problem finding women, but finding the right woman is what is difficult. I thought I had, but . . . I understand, Helen." He was distracted by a sphere moving along its rail. "What are those big balls on the rails overhead? Can we get back to New York on them?"

Helen just smiled and said "They're just an underground system, we'll use the gate." It wasn't quite a lie, the spheres were just an underground system but the implication they didn't go that far was untrue. She felt a little guilty telling him a half-truth, but he was still an outsider and he didn't need to know the exact location of her facility.

The gate trip went smoothly and they parted friends outside of the house where the gate resided. Helen returned to the Sanctuary with a sigh of relief. She had expected that to be much more difficult than it had been. She had underestimated Eric, he had been adult about being sort of dumped and gone along with continuing to be friends and a supporter.

It was very quiet back at the Sanctuary. Will, Declan and Kate were off on their investigation, and Henry had left for Tokyo already. He had decided to go a day early so he could adjust to the different time zone. That was one problem with instantaneous transportation, people didn't adjust to a sudden shift in the time of day so easily.

Helen made herself a cup of tea and a sandwich and ate. Then she took a tour of her own around to look in on Erica handling security and her other employees doing their best to fill in for Declan and Will. She spent time managing a few problems that were over their heads, and then headed to her suite for a quiet evening.

She spent a few hours re-reading one of her father's books when Nikola came in with a very nice bottle of wine and joined her.

"So how did it go with Mr. Wonderful?" he asked as he poured the wine.

"It went fine. Eric accepted that he's just my friend very graciously."

Nikola frowned a little. "Disappointing, I had hoped he would pout and ruin his perfect looks for half a second."

"Sorry, no such luck. By the way, he may contact you about the gate; he was very interested in it as a commercial venture."

"Smart man; with just a little of his money I could go into the gate business and be a multi-billionaire and make him even richer than he is. Don't worry, if he makes me an offer I'll turn it down, even if it's a very good offer . . . a super excellent offer . . ."

"Nikola" Helen said with a warning tone.

"Yes, yes you're right, human scientists would blow themselves up trying to learn the technology along with everything and everyone within a square mile. Too bad though."

"Well instead of being a multi-billionaire how about just being my sweet lovely Nikola?"

He gave her his best impish leer and moved over to sit next to her and put his arm around her. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse." He kissed her and said "Bedroom?"

"It is more comfortable" Helen agreed.

A/N: JBB and Lorienleaf, thanks for the reviews. This story will probably be published slower than my usual chapter-a-week rate until after mid-May; life intervenes at times.


	4. Chapter 4

Declan Macray had worked at the London Sanctuary for years, eventually rising to become its head after the death of James Watson. James had helped Scotland Yard so many times they had no compunction about accepting Declan's help on their current case, especially since the less responsible London papers were printing headlines such as "Dracula in London!" and "Vampire Stalks the Night!"

Detective Sergeant Walpole was more than happy to let Declan examine the victim, a twenty-seven year old male. Declan noted the man had been very fit, but there were no defensive wounds at all. Whatever had happened, he had had no chance to fight back or even try to protect himself. The Sanctuary representative carefully measured the distance between the two marks on the throat of the corpse, noting the shape, size and depth of the penetrations.

The ear removals were extraordinary. Walpole said that the medical examiner was sure they had been done after death just because the cuts were so clean and precise. Declan took close-ups of both the neck and the sides of the head to send back to the Sanctuary. Tesla should be able to tell if the cuts could have been done with vampire claws and the neck wounds with vampire teeth.

The scene of the crime was not very informative either. It had rained since the incident and there wasn't much to look at, just an empty alley that would have been dark at night. Walpole told Declan there had been scuff marks at the entrance and Scotland Yard believed the man had been grabbed and dragged into the alley by his attacker.

But the security footage from the nearby cameras wasn't much help. Declan was shown the street, the victim walking down it, and then a blur and the man was gone. He got an electronic copy and sent it back to the Sanctuary too; maybe Henry could slow it down, clean it up, and find some way to get an image of the attacker out of it. No one in London had been able to get more than a frame-by-frame look which just showed a dark shadow for a couple of frames, one where it was coming out of the alley and the second going back in dragging the victim with it. Then nothing, just the empty street.

Will got both more and less in New York. The credentials the Sanctuary sent got him cooperation, but there was no film of the crime. The victim in this case was a young female who had gone jogging in the early hours of the morning. She had been on a path in Central Park and there had been other joggers as well. She had passed one middle-aged man, gotten a hundred feet ahead, and disappeared around a bend. That was the last time she was seen alive.

She'd been found by a man walking his dog a couple of hours later hidden in some bushes not far from the path. The good news was she had martial arts training and fought her attacker. There were patterns of bruises on her arms and skin under her fingernails, so more evidence. But she hadn't screamed, and the consensus around the squad room was that she thought she was going to win the fight, or that it was so quick she hadn't had time to realize she was going to lose, or both. But it must have been over very quickly because the jogger that had been behind her didn't notice anything other than she wasn't ahead of him anymore; he thought she had speeded up and left him behind.

Will got the lab analysis on the skin samples from under her nails, but couldn't get the samples themselves. Unfortunately the lab analysis just said mostly "unknown" which didn't help at all. Maybe Magnus had the pull to get the actual skin, but Will didn't; he sent her a text asking her to try.

The thumbs had been removed by ragged cuts through the joints. Will took the same kind of measurements and photos Declan was doing in London on the neck wounds and the thumbs, and sent everything he had back to the Sanctuary as well.

There wasn't much to see at the location where the body had been found; scuff marks and broken twigs on bushes. The only odd thing was the absence of blood stains; the victim must have been drained before the thumbs were removed.

Kate found the victim in Rio was a young male, only seventeen. He had been going home late with some friends, and they had left him less than a block from his front door. But the youth hadn't made it home. His body was found on the roof of an apartment building across the street. To the local police that was a puzzle; to Kate, it screamed Abnormal.

Like the kill in London, this one had been simple and clean. There was no evidence the victim had tried to fight. A round patch of his dark hair the size of a large coin had been clipped off at the skin in the center above his forehead. The lab tech said the cut was clean, no frayed ends on the stubble, just like someone had used a razor. Kate gathered what information she could and relayed it back to the Sanctuary too, along with a tiny hair sample for comparison.

Henry had gone to his conference, so Nikola took over the technical aspects of the investigation while Helen tried to make sense of the crimes as a whole. He was able to get more out of the London film- a figure dressed in a dark coat with a hat pulled low, the brim blocking most of the face. But the mouth of the attacker was visible, and there were many sharp teeth in it.

Nikola sat back in his chair and contemplated his screen while Helen came over and leaned over his shoulder.

She said "Looks like a vampire to me, but you're the expert."

"The teeth look right and the measurements Declan sent fit. Do you realize what this means?"

"Yes, we have blood-thirsty vampires loose among the human population."

"Worse. One of their science wonks apparently replicated my gate controller. Dammit, now the vampire scientists suddenly wake up and get something right. I guess I'm headed back to talk to Ana."

"And prevent this from happening again, Nikola. If the vampires can do it, there are human scientists out there that could too."

"Yeah, I'll need to put a locking mechanism on the gates somehow so that only an authorized programmed remote can activate them."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course, genius, remember? And meanwhile . . ." he gestured at the screen in disgust.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Not your fault, Nikola. Go see Ana, show her the evidence we have, and get her help."

"I'm still the king."

"Fine, then go order a search for the rogues. Two or three do you think?"

Nikola considered. "I'd say two. The New York vampire was just incompetent and should be easy to find. I think the roof aspect of Rio shows learning; the London vampire realized he might not be undisturbed in an alley, it's not a very secure place, and the roof was more private."

"You could be right, or it may just be two different styles."

Nikola checked his pocket watch. "Possible. I'd better go see Ana now, it's getting late for her."

He changed into one of his nice vampire suits and made sure his hair was in place before he gated to Queen Ana's home. She always liked it when he was well-groomed so he made a good impression on the lower ranks.

Iris was at her desk and gave him a small smile and nodded at the door to Ana's chambers. Nikola went in and found the queen engaged with one of her subjects who was kneeling before her.

The king waited patiently until Ana was finished excoriating the young vampire, for what Nikola didn't know and didn't care. When she finished and the youth slunk out, Nikola pulled up a chair for himself and greeted her.

"Good evening, I trust my timing is better today."

Ana gave him a small smile and said "Yes, a little. Good evening King Teslat, what can I do for you?"

Nikola handed her a blown up photo of the London attack, and a summary of everything known about all three attacks.

"You can make this stop, Queen Ana" he said very seriously.

She scanned the information but took a long look at the photo. "I see. How did they reach these cities?"

"I believe through my gate in your house. How many?"

"Two I believe. The head of Lab 2 and his assistant both failed to report to work and could not be found. They are of the 'human blood only' faction."

"You should have notified me."

Ana handed him back the data and sighed. "I expected they would be easy to locate; I thought they left through the tunnels you see, I did not consider that your device would be so easy for anyone to access."

"Neither did I. I will correct that of course, meanwhile a physical guard may be needed."

Ana inclined her head a little in agreement. "I doubt any others have the skill to create a means of controlling your mechanism, but it will be watched."

"There's a tall red-haired human male that hired thirty or forty guards; they disobeyed him briefly so you may have a recent complaint from him. I want to know everything you can tell me about him."

"Yes, I know who you mean, we gave him a small- very small credit for the momentary failure, although in truth the guards were there for his protection and he was not harmed so any credit was generous. He has bought out of his contract so we have lost his future business; but from what was reported to me of his doings, I am not sorry. Iris will give you a copy of the contract and photocopies of his checks on your way out, that is all we know of him."

"And the other collectors that employ vampire guards?"

"As long as they are merely using our people as bodyguards, I am content to accept their money. But it would be preferable that you not give contradictory orders while our people are doing their jobs, my king."

"I'll try to keep that to a minimum, my daughter queen, and you should keep a closer eye on your human blood drinkers."

They looked at each other with amusement for a few seconds knowing they would both do exactly as they pleased, and then Ana offered "I am going to have a snack, would you care to join me?"

Nikola replied "I would like that", interested to see what he would get. Iris came in shortly with two small sealed bags. They weren't plastic, but something like sausage casing. Iris smiled when she gave him his, and just said "llama and basil."

Basil? Herbs didn't do well in blood but when Nikola put his mouth on the bag he discovered the basil was on the bag, not in the blood. The llama was better than he had remembered, probably because of the complementary flavor of the herb.

When they had finished, Nikola said "These bags . . ."

"Entrails, very clean and sanitized of course. Treated, they take the spice well" Ana said. "If you wish, Iris can provide some when you leave."

Nikola did wish, and they chatted for a few minutes about internal vampire politics so he was up-to-date on the more powerful players. When Nikola was ready to leave he said "Queen Ana, you will find the two vampires who are attacking humans and ensure they never do it again?"

"It will be as you wish, King Teslat. But as long as they can use your device it will be difficult; we will search for them but it may take some time."

"I'll shut down their use of my gates as soon as I can." Nikola took the data on the red-haired man and a dozen empty blood sacks for him to fill and flavor as he wished, and returned to the Sanctuary.

Helen wasn't there. Will and Declan were back, and Will informed him she was attending a small gathering that Eric Griswold was hosting to spread the word about all he had seen at the Sanctuary to other donors.

Nikola left the papers on her desk, changed into every-day clothes and went to Bhalasaam. He had work to do.

Helen was enjoying herself immensely. Eric's enthusiasm was infectious, and the six couples and three singles at his party were eagerly asking questions and the money was flowing freely. Just having people care that much was wonderful, and Helen knew these things went in cycles. When donations were available she took them, in spite of the fact she had large financial reserves of her own. The day would come when the Sanctuary would need to stand alone again and those reserves would be needed.

Helen was tired but happy when she got home. She checked her desk and found notes on the vampire murders from Will, Declan, Kate and Nikola, as well as a pile of other papers. The only one she read was Nikola's to confirm that the vampires would take care of their rogues themselves and it was no longer her problem.

She looked for Nikola before she went to bed, but he wasn't in his suite so she didn't wait up. She had learned that it was futile to wait; he came when he could, and when he didn't show up she accepted he had something important to do. Very likely he was working on the gate locking mechanism and she wouldn't want to distract him from that anyway.

In the morning she went through the rest of the papers on her desk. She frowned when she looked at the vampire bodyguard contract and the photocopies of the red-haired man's checks. There was something odd about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The man's name was Kevin Ginger for one thing, and the checks were on a Swiss bank. Then she realized that the signatures, while similar, weren't exactly the same and there were occasional excess lines here and there as if he had started to write a different letter and caught himself. Forged? Maybe, but more likely a false name. So the papers didn't really tell her anything about him except he was hiding something, which wasn't exactly a revelation.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it, half expecting it to be Eric Griswold. It wasn't, the person on the other end spoke with a slight accent and asked to speak to Dr. Helen Magnus. Helen's alarm antenna went up.

"This is she."

"Ma'am, this is Detective Yamamoto from the Tokyo police. I am calling about a Mr. Henry Foss. He is a relative of yours?"

Helen lied just a little; she didn't want the caller to refuse to tell her whatever it was because she wasn't a blood relative. "Yes, he's my nephew."

"I am very sorry to inform you that we have reason to believe that Mr. Foss has been the victim of an attack. Is it possible you could come to Tokyo?"

Helen lied again, cold chills running down her spine. "I'm in Tokyo now."

"Ma'am, where are you staying? We can send a car to pick you up."

"I'll come to you. Is Henry all right?"

"I am sorry to say no, we do not think so. Someone has died, and it is my sad duty to tell you it may be Mr. Foss."

Helen got the address and hung up. She left messages for Nikola and called Will on the intercom and told him to meet her in the gate room immediately.

They were in Tokyo in a few minutes hailing a cab, giving the driver the address Helen had written down. They soon arrived at a police station, and walked quickly to the desk. Detective Yamamoto was a balding middle-aged man who met them there and led them behind the front desk to the squad room.

At his own desk the detective explained "A man has been killed, a Caucasian with Mr. Foss' identification. However, there was much damage and identification is difficult; one of his friends from the convention tried, but was not sure. One of you could, perhaps . . .?"

"Yes" Helen and Will said together.

"It is not necessary for two to identify, Dr. Magnus can remain here if Dr. Zimmerman would come with me?"

"We'll both go" Helen said firmly, standing as the men did. The three of them went to the morgue where a sheet-covered body was slid out of a cold storage bin. When the sheet was pulled back they recognized immediately that it wasn't Henry, although the face had been slashed to ribbons. But they had seen Henry naked enough times when he changed form to know the hairy chest in front of them wasn't his.

Just to be sure, Helen examined the neck; there were no puncture wounds, so though the slash marks might have been made by claws, the person hadn't been bitten. The rest of the body was also intact, no missing pieces. Cause of death had been determined as a broken neck, and the facial damage done afterwards.

Back at the detective's desk, they were shown the contents of the victim's pockets, including Henry's ID, all in plastic evidence bags. The ID looked genuine, and the cell phone was definitely Henry's too.

Will said "If whoever did this planted Henry's ID . . ."

"Then they wanted everyone to believe that was Henry, at least for a little while. But there would be fingerprints and dental records, neither of which would match" Helen finished.

"So what is the point?" Will asked.

Detective Yamamoto said "And who is the unfortunate person in our morgue? We will of course process the fingerprints and perhaps we will find out. But there is no need for you to remain, you are free to go. We will keep these things for now, they are evidence, but as yet we do not know what they are evidence of, other than a weak deception."

Helen and Will went to Henry's hotel room; they had both noted the hotel name and room number of the card key in the evidence pile. Helen took a small device from her purse and put it on the outside of the card reader. In a few moments the door clicked open.

"That's rather handy" Will commented as they went in. They went through the room, but nothing seemed out of place. Henry's clothes and suitcase were there, as well as personal items. There was just one thing missing.

"The gate controller isn't here either" Will said, "But nobody else can use it, right?"

"Not unless they have Henry to operate it for them."

"And they do. But why? The only place they can go by gate that they can't any other way is . . ."

"The Sanctuary. Come on Will, someone can come back and get these things later, we need to get back, now!"

They were in the cab going back to the gate location when Helen's phone rang. It was Nikola.

"I got your message, I just arrived in Tokyo; how do I find you?" he asked.

"We're almost back to the gate, Nikola. We believe someone has Henry and his remote control both. Guard the gate" Helen said, not wanting to be too specific in front of the taxi driver.

They piled out of the cab to find Nikola lounging on the front steps to the building that housed the gate.

Will shook his head and said "Some guard you are."

"Relax sonny-boy, the gate is safe. I've put locks on Ana's gate, Bhalasaam, and the Sanctuary, and just finished Tokyo. By the way, your remotes won't work now until I update them; I'll fix them when we get home. Where's Henry?"

"We don't know, someone planted his ID on a mutilated corpse and both he and his remote are missing."

"The remote won't tell them anything about the gate technology, although it does have some interesting features I created, but oh well, it's not like my inventions haven't been stolen before."

Will said sharply "I think we're a little more worried about Henry than your patent rights."

Nikola replied mildly "Worrying about Henry won't get him back and I was just trying to ease your minds . . . well Helen's mind about the gate technology falling into the wrong hands. I realize you hadn't quite gotten there yet, William."

Will just glared at him as he activated the gate and they went through. As they arrived back at the Sanctuary Helen said "Nikola, get the rest of the gates locked and our remotes functioning again and now if you please." Nikola just nodded and went off to work.

She contacted Erica and told her to run a full security scan on the Sanctuary, just in case someone had gotten in before Nikola locked the gate. Then she turned to Will and asked "Will, any ideas on finding Henry?"

"There are a lot of possibilities. It could be an old grudge, something that happened at the convention, or more to do with the dead guy than Henry himself. He might have just been in the wrong place in the wrong time and the right size to match the guy on the slab."

"Somehow I doubt that. Will, it could be an Abnormal collector, they are suddenly becoming much more active as a group."

"How would anyone even know that Henry is a HAP or that he'd be in Tokyo?"

"I don't know, they found out about Anita somehow, and she was far less visible than Henry."

"But if someone just wanted to snatch Henry, why kill someone and plant Henry's ID on him?"

"I thought to draw us away while keeping Henry alive to work the gates for them."

"The rogue vampires have their own gate controllers, and now someone has kidnapped Henry and is using his. Maybe using the gate is why Henry was snatched, but whoever did it must realize we'd catch on pretty quick."

"Perhaps they only needed gate access for a short while. Afterwards, will they need Henry at all?"

Helen's computer beeped. She and Will went around the desk and faced Erica's image. Erica said "I've tracked the most recent traffic in the gate room. Two people left and then two people came through, and then two people left a short time afterwards. Then one person arrived. Then one person left and a short time later three of you came through; then one person left. We don't have a camera there, so I can't identify who did what when, there's just the overall infrared sensor that lets me see arrivals and departures."

Will said, frowning "So we left, then two others came and left, then Tesla arrived and left, and then the three of us came back, and Tesla left again. We definitely need a camera in the gate room."

"Agreed, but not a high priority right now. Erica, we need a full security sweep. We don't know who the two people were who arrived and then left or what they might have done while they were here. Check for explosives or anything unusual."

"On it" Erica said and her screen blanked. The evacuation horn started blaring. Helen and Will exited the building with a crowd of others and Will said sarcastically "Hurray for Tesla's gate. Now we have another hole in our security. Every time that guy does something that's supposed to be so wonderful, it turns out to be not so wonderful at all."

"It's not Nikola's fault Will, and we'll have secure gate traffic by the end of the day if I know my vampire. His DNA programming was supposed to provide security, but he didn't think that anyone could replicate his control unit without the DNA restrictions, or consider that one of us might be kidnapped to obtain gate access. Honestly, none of us did."

"Okay, I have to admit it didn't occur to me either, but now what? Do we have a bomb in the Sanctuary or some deadly Abnormal running loose?"

They reached the outside area with the rest of the Sanctuary personnel and waited for the all clear. The fewer beings inside while the sensor sweeps were being done the better, and then there would be an eyes-and-hands search through the facility if the sensors didn't pinpoint anything. It could be a long wait.

It was nearly an hour before the all-clear sounded. Helen and Will went directly to the security office for Erica's report.

She said "The good news is we didn't find anything dangerous. I ran and re-ran the sensor log data to try to figure out where our two uninvited guests went, and as far as I could tell it was the residence hall. Sorry if you find things a little out of place in your suites, but we had to move fast. We did find these."

Erica showed them a plastic bag. Inside were four lumps and a twist of dark hair. There was also a long envelope with Helen's name on it.

"Good god" Helen said "Those look like the missing ears, thumbs and hair from the murder victims. Where were they found?"

"In the back of one of Nikola Tesla's bureau drawers. We found the envelope on your bed."

Helen picked up the envelope and opened it cautiously. Inside was a piece of paper with a typewritten message: _If you want your HAP back, bring $100,000 in used unmarked bills to Cairo at midnight tomorrow. You will be contacted on your cell phone when you arrive with further instructions. If anyone else comes with you or follows you, you will never see Henry Foss alive again._

A/N: I think I'm back now. Thanks to Anthropologistgirlinthemaking for the review. Expressions of appreciation and interesting comments and ideas do spur me on to get the next chapter written.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will, please get started getting the money together" Helen said.

"Right, but you're not really going alone are you? There must be a way . . ."

"No, I won't risk Henry. The note said nothing about armaments, and I assure you I will be prepared. Erica, do you have a visual from the residence hall when our two intruders were present?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time to run it yet."

"Do so now, please." The three of them watched Erica's screen while nothing much happened in a mostly empty hallway. She speeded up the picture until she spotted the people they were looking for and then slowed it down to normal speed again.

Henry was there, but seemed dazed, almost as if he were in a trance of sorts. With him, holding his elbow and steering him was the red-haired man from the auction; Kevin Ginger, or whatever his real name was. They went into Helen's suite, and a few moments later came out of Nikola's.

Erica was able to show them the route to and from the gate room, and Henry and Ginger walking down various halls. One or two people greeted Henry, but no one paid much attention to Ginger since he was with someone they knew. Henry didn't respond to the greetings and got one or two curious looks after they had passed but it wouldn't be the first time he had been preoccupied with something and failed a social nicety.

Helen said thoughtfully "Once Nikola locks down the gates, Ginger won't be able to move around so easily. If he's smart he'll assume we will find a way to shut down his gate access."

Will said "So he and Henry may already be in Cairo."

Helen nodded. "I'll talk to a few people and start a very discreet search. I'm the only one who can use the gate; anyone else going through it could threaten Henry's safety. But see if we have anyone in the area, especially anyone who would blend in well with the local population."

"Will do" Will responded. He turned to go, but hesitated and then turned back. He asked "How does that guy know so much about the Sanctuary? He seemed to know exactly where he was going."

"I don't know; it does seem peculiar. He might have gotten information from Henry although Henry seemed . . ."

"Out of it- dazed, drugged, I don't know, but Ginger was definitely the one steering."

Helen nodded. "He's getting information from inside somehow."

"That's what I think. Look, I'll round up whoever I can for backup in Cairo, but then I'll see if we have any new hires that might have a connection to Ginger. What about that Griswold guy? He knows more than most outsiders."

"Eric is on our side, Will. Let's concentrate on getting Henry back and deal with the possible leak after."

Will said "Okay" and headed to his office.

Helen left messages for Nikola, not being able to make direct contact again. As soon as he had all the gates locked he needed to ensure her gate controller would function not later than tomorrow night, Cairo time.

Helen took the plastic bag with her to the lab. She was fairly certain these were the "trophies" from the vampire murders, but she wanted to make sure. The question that nagged her was how Ginger got hold of them. Nikola's information was that the vampires had acted on their own to create one or two controllers, and were having a human blood orgy. But there was obviously a piece of the puzzle missing. Ginger had hired vampire guards and may have gotten some information from them, even possibly made contact with the rogue vampires through them, but that wouldn't explain how he knew so much about the Sanctuary.

Her analysis showed that the hair matched the sample she had from the Rio victim, and that the ears were from a male and the thumbs from a female. That was sufficient. Helen separated the evidence into separate bags; as soon as they had access to the gates again, she would send them to the respective police departments to make of them what they could. Naturally she wouldn't drag Nikola's name into it; he had nothing to do with the murders and there was no point in making him a suspect.

He wasn't going to be pleased about the murder trophies being in his drawer though. Helen wondered how extreme his reaction might be, from having everything in that drawer cleaned and sanitized, to taking the entire piece of furniture out and burning it. His obsessions could lead him to do extreme things sometimes, although he'd conquered most of them during the last century.

By the end of the day Will came to her office with a small wheeled suitcase. "It's all there," he said, "I counted it three times. I took a little out of a lot of different departments and accounts, and I'll refill the coffers over the next couple of days."

"Any results from Cairo yet?"

"No. I have three members of our fairy fish team who should be driving into Cairo any time now, and I pulled two of our folks from the Arabian Peninsula. But even with our people stationed in Cairo that's still less than a dozen total to try to find two people in a pretty big city."

"Ginger tends to stand out, and I'm sure he's not alone with just Henry."

Will nodded and sat on the corner of her desk. "We can hope the guy is stupid enough to walk around with his red hair sticking out, but I doubt he is. Heard anything from Tesla yet?"

"Just a message on my computer; the gates are locked down except for Cairo and he's working on the controllers. He expects to have ours tonight. When you get yours, Will, please deliver the evidence to the appropriate police departments. Don't give them details; just say they were left by persons unknown on our doorstep."

"Okay. But the evidence was left in Tesla's room to incriminate him. Why? What did Ginger think we would do when it was found?"

"Good question. The positive note is that he didn't know he was on camera; his knowledge of the Sanctuary is incomplete. Possibly he thought we would turn Nikola over to the police which would be out of the question, of course. They couldn't hold him if he chose to leave. Perhaps Ginger doesn't realize that. Or maybe he thought we would imprison him here or something."

"Something like execute him? Or maybe he thought Tesla would run." Will asked, playing with one of her desk ornaments and not looking at her.

"I couldn't execute Nikola, no matter what he did, and even imprisoning him here would be . . . I'm not sure how long I could bear that either. I suppose exiling him from the Sanctuary would be the final result."

"Really? Exile for multiple murders, out into the human population where he could commit more? Seems like a pretty light sentence."

"It doesn't matter, the question is moot. Nikola is innocent" Helen said firmly.

"I hope you're right. It's occurred to me that we only have his word for the story about rogue vampires recreating his control device."

"Will, we agreed, the circumstances point to someone else besides Nikola being involved."

"I know, I just keep thinking about him being a genius, and figuring out exactly what would make us think he was innocent, and there's no reason he couldn't have an accomplice."

"I'll check his story with Queen Ana, if it would make you feel better."

Will stood up. "It would, although the two of them could be working together. I hope Tesla hurries up with my controller, I hate having to deal with the police night shift; they never know what's going on and everything takes forever."

Nikola finally showed up at almost midnight. He was disheveled and tired-looking, but he delivered Helen's and Will's controllers to her in her suite. Knowing he would come there as soon as he arrived, she had waited up for him.

"Everything is locked?" she asked.

"Except Cairo" Nikola said. "I didn't want to go there under the circumstances. But if anyone leaves Cairo with Henry's controller, they'll be stuck wherever they arrive and won't be able to use the gate again."

Helen called Will and they waited for him. While they were waiting, Nikola asked "What can I do to help you in Cairo? I understand the gate will be watched, but I could get on a plane tonight and be there when you arrive."

Helen shook her head. "Can't chance it, Ginger could have the airports watched. We do have Sanctuary people there, but they won't know where the final drop will be and they've been warned away from the gate area."

"I don't like you going in alone."

There was a soft knock on the door and Helen called "Come."

Will entered and walked over and took the remote Nikola handed him. He raised his eyebrows at Helen.

"Queen Ana has confirmed that two of her scientists have left and they are both human blood drinkers. They are nowhere in her local area, and she believes they used Nikola's gate." she said.

Tesla gave him a wry smile. "Checking up on me I see; still don't trust me, William?"

Will gave him back a serious look and said "That's right, and I wonder why. Oh, yes I remember, you always have a hidden agenda, something you don't feel necessary to tell us."

"My life is an open book- quite a few open books, actually. If you would bother to read them you would know more about me than I do about you, and yet knowing next to nothing about you I still trust you because Helen trusts you."

"I've read your bios but they're all a little out of date." Will turned back to Helen and said "I need to get the evidence to the police; night shifts, I knew it." He took his controller and left.

After Will left Nikola said "You know, I think he's just jealous." Helen handed him a glass of wine and he sat down.

"Jealous of what, Nikola?"

"The fact that I'm smarter, better looking, and you love me."

"And you're more conceited as well."

Nikola took a long drink. "That's self-confidence, not conceit. Helen, are you prepared to handle Henry, assuming Ginger plays fair and gives him back?"

"If he's drugged, there are people I can call to help me with him."

"And what if he's drugged like the rat-woman? In his furry form he could be dangerous; he might not even know you depending on what he's been given."

Helen was taken aback; she hadn't considered she might need to restrain Henry. "Not knowing what drugs Ginger gave him I couldn't safely inject him with anything, but I'll have a stunner on me. I suppose I could have a cage standing by as well."

"Helen, I really, really don't like this. I want Henry back as much as you do, but it isn't even remotely safe for you to go by yourself."

"There's no choice Nikola. I'll have what backup we could find in place, that's the best we can do. Now finish your wine, it's late and I want to go to bed."

"First tell me which drawer the bastard contaminated."

"Second from the bottom."

"Good, I can wait until tomorrow to take care of it." Nikola drained his glass and they went to bed.

In the morning Nikola updated Declan's controller and then went to Rio and updated Kate's. After that he just moped around the lab. He really did miss Henry; the Sanctuary just wasn't half as much fun without the HAP to tease.

Helen went over her armaments carefully. She couldn't carry everything, but a stunner and her personal automatic were essential. She checked with her team in Cairo, but they hadn't located Henry or Ginger, which was what she expected. They promised to have both a fast car and a van with a cage standing by, and would be armed as well. But most of them were scientists and assistants, only two were actually field agents so Helen couldn't expect much help from them.

Nikola accompanied her to the gate, dragging the rolling suitcase for her and setting it up on the platform. "You have the security code set in your controller?" he asked her.

"Yes, did it this morning."

"You've got everything?"

"I do. Relax, Nikola it will be fine."

"Look, I'll be right here by the gate waiting. If you need help, try to activate it and I'll come through. I can't guarantee the range of the controller, but if you're anywhere close . . ."

"I'll have help if I need it."

"Big Guy is standing by in the infirmary."

"I know that. Nikola you can't come, just accept it and wait."

"I am I'm just . . ."

"Nervous as a long-tailed can in a roomful of rocking chairs" Helen said, trying to lighten his mood. She gave him a quick kiss and said "I'll see you later with Henry in tow." Then she activated the gate, tuned it to Cairo and went through with the suitcase.

She emerged out into the warm night air and waited. Her cell rang and she answered it with just "Magnus".

The male voice on the other end asked "Do you have the money?"

Helen was sure she was being observed. She gestured at the suitcase and said "This isn't full of souvenirs. Where do I meet you?"

"Turn left and start walking. In a couple of blocks a car will pick you up."

"Big and black I assume. Very well." Helen did as she had been instructed, pulling the suitcase along and alert for the sound of a car. She didn't like that the exchange would be that far from the gate, but her own people would follow, hopefully discreetly.

The car actually was big and black. It pulled alongside her and the back door opened. She got in with the suitcase, one hand in her pocket on her gun. If they were going to try to take the money without giving her Henry, this would be the place. But there was a woman in the back seat, and she made no attempt to attack Helen or grab the suitcase. Helen settled back, closed the door, and the car started forward.

"I hope Henry is in good condition" Helen said.

The woman gave her a small smile and said "I wouldn't know, I don't know who Henry is. My instructions are just to ride with you and make sure you don't attack the driver. You won't do that, will you?"

"No, I won't. He's taking me to Henry, who has been kidnapped. I'm afraid I'm not up on Egyptian law, what is the penalty for assisting in a kidnapping?"

"I have no idea. I am just riding in a car, picking up someone for a friend. You might as well relax it will be a long ride."

Helen gave up; she wasn't going to get any useful information from the woman, and the driver was invisible behind a partition, so she couldn't have a conversation with him either. They rode in silence for about a half an hour.

The car hadn't made any obvious evasive maneuvers, so Helen believed her backup was following and would be nearby when they arrived wherever they were going. The car turned off the road and went slowly up a long driveway to a large, elegant home and stopped.

Helen opened the door and got out at the bottom of a flight of stairs that led up to a large porch and the front door, and the car drove off leaving her there alone. It was very quiet and there was only a dim light shining on the front of the house. Where was she, and where was her backup? She looked around, hoping to catch headlights out on the main road or hear the crunch of tires on the drive, but sensed nothing.

The door of the house opened. Kevin Ginger stepped out and strolled to the front of the porch and looked down at her. Helen pulled out her automatic and pointed it at him. "Where's Henry?" she demanded.

"He should be along any minute." Ginger tilted his head in an exaggerated listening pose. "Ah, here he comes now."

Helen heard something crashing through the bushes around the side of the house and she replaced her gun with her stunner. A large wolf-like HAP leapt out of the bushes at her and she fired. She thought it was Henry, but she wasn't sure in the low light. The creature didn't go down; it paused, snarled and staggered, and then came on. She fired again and it collapsed nearly at her feet. But it didn't change forms and she knelt at its side, trying to see if it was indeed Henry. While her attention was focused on the large hairy body, she was shot with a stun weapon.

Helen slid down to a sitting posture, but she wasn't completely out; their stunners weren't as good as hers. But she was unable to stop people from taking her gun, her stunner, the money, and everything else she had been carrying, leaving her sitting in a daze on the ground next to the HAP.

Ginger trotted down the stairs and stood in front of her. Someone grabbed her from behind and held her arms even though she wasn't struggling. One of her arms was moved to be held in front of her and her sleeve was pushed up. Ginger crouched down and showed her a hypodermic. "Good night, Dr. Magnus" was all he said as he stuck her and pushed down the plunger. Helen felt a cold wave move over her from the injection site, and then she knew nothing.

Nikola paced up and down by the gate. It had been too long, he should have gone through and followed her, no, that could have endangered Henry, and Helen could take care of herself, but then why hadn't she contacted him, what was going on?

Finally, his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. He listened in disbelief and roared "What? How could you lose her? Never mind, I'll be there in ten seconds, pick me up at the gate." He hung up, activated the gate, hit the little pyramid symbol on his control unit, and hesitated a moment. He dialed Will and said tersely "The idiots in Cairo lost Helen, I'm going after her." Then he strode into the light.

Nikola came out of the gate building as a large van pulled up. Someone he vaguely recognized from the fairy fish project and two others jumped down out of the back and came up to him.

The guy from the fairy fish project said apologetically "I'm sorry, we tried to follow the car she got into but they were ready for us. Our lead car was hit by a large truck. We were far enough back to avoid it, but when we turned into a side street to go around some insane person threw himself into the side of our vehicle. He wasn't really hurt, but he made a big scene and drew a crowd. By the time we extricated ourselves, the car with Dr. Magnus was gone."

Nikola just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Telling the man he was an incompetent fool wouldn't find Helen. But on the other hand "You incompetent fool, that's the oldest trick in the book. I suppose both of your vehicles were just following the car directly? Of course they were. What direction were they headed?"

One man pointed. Nikola asked "Which of you knows the area well?" One man volunteered that he'd lived in Cairo most of his life. Nikola said "Now think. In that direction, within say, an hour's drive, where would you go if you didn't want to be noticed, you had a large group of people, and possibly at least one prisoner or dangerous animal?"

The three men scratched their heads and compared notes. They thought the best place would be some large estates some distance out of town. By the time they had reached that conclusion, Will and Declan had emerged from the gate behind Nikola.

They came up to the group and Will asked "Any idea where Magnus might be?"

"Possibly. Is there a guard on the gate?" Nikola said.

"Yeah, Big Guy is standing by in case anyone tries to access it while we're chasing around the countryside. You three, we need a couple more vehicles so we can search a larger area."

In short order they had a motorcycle and a jeep as well as the van. Will took the motorcycle, Declan took the jeep with one of the locals, and Nikola rode shotgun in the van. They kept in touch with their cell phones and headed out toward the estates.

Of course there was no reason the black car couldn't have turned and gone in another direction once it had lost its tails, but with the followers being so obvious why would it bother to dodge back and forth when the trap had worked so well? Nikola kept to that hope as they went up this road and down that, with Will and Declan going up and down the driveways and checking out the various homes. Once or twice they were chased by dogs or waved off by guards, which meant they really couldn't look closely at some places.

By dawn they were all discouraged, but not about to give up. Then Declan spotted a small pale figure wrapped in some green cloth stumbling down a driveway. As he drove up to it, he saw that it was Henry and the HAP looked terrible. His hair was standing up at odd angles, he looked pale and exhausted, and all he was wearing appeared to be a drape wrapped around him toga-style.

"Henry, are you all right? What in the world happened to you?" Declan asked as he got out of the jeep to assist Henry.

"Don't ask, and don't bother going up to the house, everyone's gone. I broke in and borrowed this."

"All right, let's get you back to the Sanctuary. Have you seen Dr. Magnus at all?"

"I don't know." Declan gave him a disbelieving look and Henry elaborated "I was drugged; I saw all kinds of crazy things. The Doc was one of them, but I'm not sure exactly which crazy things were real and which weren't."

Declan called Will and Nikola and let them know the search was over for Henry. They both insisted on going through the house personally looking for clues, but didn't find much of anything. The property was for sale and had been empty for some time, but it was apparent several people had been there recently from the trash in the waste baskets and the leftovers in the refrigerator. But nothing was left behind that identified who had been there or where they had gone except for the smashed remains of Helen's cellphone.

Declan took Henry through the gate to the Sanctuary. Big Guy was happy to see him, even wrapped in a drape, and gave Henry a hug and a light cuff that made Henry wince. When Will and Nikola got back to the gate, Nikola stayed behind to lock it so no unauthorized controllers could be used on it or any of the gates now. The new security measures would prevent Henry's controller from working, as well as whatever devices the rogue vampires had. Helen's couldn't be used without her security code, so the entire gate system should now be secure. Nikola didn't think about that too much because thinking about Helen being missing made him want to destroy things; things like Kevin Ginger and whoever was helping him.

When Nikola finished he gated back to the Sanctuary to see what the plan was to find Helen. But everyone had been up all night and had gone to bed. Henry was allowed to sleep in until afternoon to allow the drugs to clear his system. After he had eaten Henry said he was feeling much better except for a headache, and he joined Will, Declan and Nikola in the library.

Will began, asking "Henry, you feel up to telling us what happened?"

Henry was seated next to a table, leaning his head on his hands. "Sure, but there's not much to tell. The tech conference was great; at the end of the day I stopped at the hotel bar with a couple of guys from the conference. We had a drink or two and I was supposed to meet up with them in the morning. I started feeling groggy when I got to my room, thought the drinks were hitting me a little hard, and that was the last thing I knew. I guess somebody slipped me a mickey."

"What do you remember next after that?" Declan asked. Nikola was wandering around looking at the books, but no one doubted he was listening to every word.

Henry sat back, slouching and said "Oh man, it was kind of like what happened to Anita I think. They were giving me stuff to make me change, and I wasn't really awake you know? Just snatches of what might have been reality with a lot of weird dreams and a lot more just being out of it."

"You were in the Sanctuary yesterday, are you aware of that? Declan asked.

"No. Are you sure?"

Will replied "Yeah, we have you on the security footage. You can watch it later. Do you remember any of last night?"

"I kind of remember some of it. I was in my other form, and I couldn't change back. I was lost, I didn't know where I was, thrashing around in some bushes. You know that dream where you're running but you can't get anywhere? It was like that."

Nikola's wandering had ended next to Henry. "But then you saw Helen" he suggested.

"Yeah, I think the Doc was there. Was there a great big orange snake thing?"

Declan responded "Not likely, we didn't see any sign of such a creature."

Henry nodded. "I was like, jumping around trying to escape it, and the Doc was there I think, only she had horns and fangs so I wasn't sure it was her, and she shot me . . . twice. Then it was dawn and I woke up and very glad to be me even if I was stark naked in the grass with a big headache."

Nikola leaned down so his face was on a level with Henry's. "Do you remember anyone else? Someone who might have been nearby, watching?"

Henry scrunched up his face, trying to remember. "Maybe. There was somebody, ten feet tall with green wings floating in the air or something. I figured it was a hallucination."

"What color was the hallucination's hair?"

"It was kind of red, but what difference does it make if the guy wasn't real?"

Nikola replied "He was real. He was standing up on a porch, which you didn't notice in your drugged state. Kevin Ginger again; he's on the security footage with you."

"Maybe" Will said. "The guy could have been bald for all Henry really knows, if there even was a guy."

Nikola straightened up and looked at Will and Declan. "Ginger would have been there, he likes being in control, he likes watching his victims. We need to find out who this Kevin Ginger really is, and where we can find him. He's got Helen and we have to get her back before . . ."

"Before what?" Declan asked. "As I understand it, the man is a dealer in Abnormals. Dr. Magnus has no outward signs that she is anything other than human. Why on earth would he kidnap her?"

"That's a good question" Will said. "In fact, it may be _the_ question. If we can answer it maybe we can figure out where he's taken her. Anyone have any ideas?"

But only silence answered him.


	6. Chapter 6

Will sat at the desk in the library using the computer to go through personnel records, trying to find a clue as to who might be leaking information to Kevin Ginger. Henry had his laptop at a nearby table and was checking every means of transportation he could think of that Ginger might have used to leave Cairo. Nikola sat in a comfortable chair and drank wine.

Will gave him an exasperated look and said "You might try helping instead of just sitting there."

Henry chimed in "Yeah, you know it's not cool, you could check the bus schedules or something."

"Actually I am doing two things. One, I'm waiting for someone to attempt to use Helen's gate controller. If they do that, I will get an alert and we will have a location. Two, I'm using my brains rather than just randomly going through data. And really, bus schedules? You think rich old Kev got on a bus with his gang and a prisoner?"

Henry defended himself. "Hey I know it's not likely but we have to check everything."

Will just shook his head. "Same old Tesla. Henry and I are doing the work, and when we find her you'll take the credit, right? What happened to being madly in love with Helen Magnus?"

"Love is an emotion, and emotions aren't going to find her. That doesn't mean I don't feel it, it just means this isn't the time for me to express it."

Henry paused in his search. "So what are your little gray cells saying we should do to find her?"

Nikola took another sip of wine. "There are three ways- three _useful_ ways of approaching this. One, what does Ginger intend to do with Helen? If we knew that we would have some idea of where he's taken her. Unfortunately, we currently have no clue. Two, why did he take Helen and not someone else? What is unique about her that could be useful to him? The answer to that might well lead to the answer to number one, but again we have no idea. Well, that's not quite true; I have a number of ideas but no criteria to winnow them down. Three, why take her now, rather than last week or next month? Now that is a question with possibilities."

Will and Henry stared at him, looked at each other, and then back at Nikola. Will disengaged from his computer and asked "What kind of possibilities? Do you have some kind of a lead?"

Nikola stood up. "I have a thought or two that I am going to follow up on. You children keep doing what you're doing; after all, a broken clock is still right twice a day, and you might accidently stumble on something useful."

Henry said "Uh, what do we do if that alert comes through on your computer?"

"Read what it says on the screen and call me. You can handle that, right?"

"Yeah, sure, but where are you going to be?" Henry asked.

"I'll be in New York." Nikola set his empty glass down carefully on a coaster, and strode out of the library.

Will watched him go, and then gave Henry a small smile. "Broken clocks, nice; well I have to admit I've been called worse."

Nikola went through the Sanctuary gate to New York. He hailed a cab and had it take him to a certain high-rise in an expensive neighborhood. He checked the time on the lobby clock and the security guard at the desk directed him to the elevators.

He arrived precisely on time for his appointment with Eric Griswold. The receptionist had him take a seat, but it was less than a minute before he was ushered into Griswold's corner office. The view from the windows was spectacular, but Nikola didn't notice.

Griswold stood up from behind a large, expensive wooden desk and extended his hand, looming a bit over Nikola, who made no move to take it; he just nodded and sat down so their heights were more equal. Griswold sat too and said "Mr. Tesla, I was a bit surprised when I saw you on my schedule. Would you like something to drink?"

"This isn't a social call. Are you aware that Helen Magnus has been kidnapped?"

"What? No! I had no idea." Griswold looked surprised and shocked.

Nikola believed the reaction was genuine, or the man deserved an Oscar. "The reason I'm here is that only one thing has changed in her life recently- you."

Eric looked pale, his eyes wide. "I . . . I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with it."

"The kidnappers visited the Sanctuary briefly before snatching her in Cairo. They knew where her suite was, but didn't know the security cameras had them in view and were recording their every move. That tells me that their information came from someone with only a superficial knowledge of the building; perhaps someone who had been given a tour, rather than an employee."

Griswold shook his head and said a little angrily "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"I'm not accusing you of kidnapping Doctor Magnus. But you were at the Sanctuary for a day, and then you had a party where you went around telling people about it. I want to know who you told what."

Eric leaned forward. "Look, Helen and I agreed beforehand what I could talk about and what I couldn't, and I was very careful to follow her rules. I said nothing at all specific about the buildings or grounds, just that the facility was large and modern. I talked about the Abnormals, the programs she had to control dangerous species and to help endangered ones. That's what the other donors were interested in, and that's all I discussed with them."

Nikola watched Griswold carefully during this speech. The bigger man seemed sincere, but the slender vampire was sure there was something he wasn't saying. Griswold was presenting a calm exterior, but inside he was twitchy, hiding something.

"That's all. You're absolutely sure there isn't something you're leaving out?" The vampire leaned forward and let his eyes go black and his fangs show just a little. "Think carefully, very carefully, because if I find out later you didn't tell me everything, I could get really quite upset and forget my manners entirely."

The bigger man was sweating now. "I had nothing to do with Doctor Magnus being kidnapped. I'll be happy to do whatever I can to help. Has there been a ransom demand? I can provide cash . . ."

Nikola just shook his head a little and let the other man trail off. The vampire put one clawed hand on the desk, and very slowly sank his claws into the hard wood, then closed his hand and crushed the edge of the desk.

"Eric, Eric, Eric. You're hiding something from me, something I need to know. Destroying this beautiful desk pains me, but what I will destroy next will pain you a great deal more."

Griswold had pushed his big leather chair back from the desk when Nikola crushed and splintered the edge. He swallowed and looked thoughtful; Nikola waited.

Eric sighed and said "All right, I'll tell you. But it doesn't leave this room, and I'm sure . . . almost sure it has nothing to do with Helen's plight. The truth is I'm three-eighths mentarch."

Nikola blinked in surprise and tried to remember what a mentarch was. He'd read about it somewhere . . . "Mentarchs are extinct."

"Not quite. There aren't many full-blooded clans left, with our tendency to kill each other."

Nikola remained silent, waiting.

Griswold made a wry face and said "You have no idea what a mentarch is, do you."

Nikola shook back his vampire characteristics, leaned back and crossed his legs. "Not a clue, so tell me."

"We're projective telepaths, but mostly just within our own clans. Someone from another clan might be able to hear me since most of the clans have some distant relationship, but they would probably have to be fairly close, say within a mile or so. The problem is we can't turn it off. We learn to block it out, but we can't not send our thoughts out to our relatives."

Nikola was still absorbing the ramifications of this when Eric continued "That means anyone in the clan can know what anyone else is thinking at any time, day or night. The kids . . . it's hell on the kids before they learn to block it out, which is why we started marrying outside of the clan, hoping the kids wouldn't have the ability at all; which is why a lot of people think we're extinct."

"You do have the ability, don't you?" Griswold nodded and Nikola went on "So while you were carefully telling everyone just what you were supposed to, your mind was broadcasting all sorts of information."

"Yes, but only another mentarch could have picked it up, and believe me, we don't generally spend a lot of time near each other. There's no reason to think there was a second mentarch within a hundred miles of that party."

"There's a very good reason."

Eric looked miserable. "Isn't there any other way someone could have gotten the information?"

"It's being looked into, but I don't think so. If there's another mentarch nearby listening in, could you turn the tables? Can you remove your block and read what's going on in his head?"

"I could try I suppose."

"Then do it now, before he can get out of range. Quickly!"

Griswold's eyes glazed over and he gasped. "There is! And he's thinking about going to an airport, taking a private plane."

Nikola sprang up "Let's go, we don't want to lose him."

"But . . ."

"No buts, this is Helen's life." Nikola grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him out of his chair. Griswold suddenly made up his mind and went willingly.

They took the elevator down to the parking garage and got Griswold's car. Nikola drove, squealing the tires as he sped out of the underground garage and into the street. Griswold pointed and said "That way" and Tesla followed his directions.

Eric kept in contact with the other mentarch. "He knows we're after him, but he's confident he'll lose us when he gets to the airport."

Nikola glanced over. "You don't happen to have a private plane do you?"

"No, sorry. He's nearly a mile away, but I think we're gaining a little."

Nikola did his best to catch up. He knew New York well and didn't mind breaking a few traffic laws. Once they got out of the city proper traffic thinned and they were able to get in sight of the other mentarch's vehicle. Nikola eased back his speed to match the other vehicle and took his cellphone out of his pocket.

He handed it to Eric and said "Speed dial eight, Will Zimmerman. Tell him where we are and what's going on." The mentarch complied while Nikola drove, staying on the line with continuous updates.

They got close enough when they neared the airport for Nikola to be less than a block away from the car they were tailing. Going into the airport the traffic slowed, and they weren't able to get much nearer. Then the man they were pursuing pulled over and abandoned his car, running as hard as he could away from them. Nikola followed suit, with Eric a distant third.

The man ran to a fence and went over with Nikola not far behind. But Nikola didn't want to actually catch him; Helen wasn't here and he didn't know if the mentarch he was chasing actually knew where she was or not. They raced across the tarmac to an old four-engine prop plane with the blades turning and a stairway pulled up to the open hatch.

The man went up two stairs at a time and dove through the door. On the ground two others started pushing the stairs away from the plane, but Nikola was already charging up them. The plane's hatch started to close, and Nikola threw himself across the widening gap.

He grabbed the edge of the half-open door and the edge of the opening, and got one foot in the plane. The mentarch tried to push him out as the plane started slowly rolling. They struggled for a moment; then Nikola put his head down and managed to push his way inside.

The mentarch gave up trying to shove Nikola away, and the vampire staggered forward off balance, slipping to one knee as he heard the door thump closed behind him. Nikola stood up and turned around to face a gun as the plane taxied.

It wasn't that much of a gun, certainly no bigger the one Helen used to shoot him when she got angry, but Nikola put up his hands and surrendered anyway. Two other men pushed through a curtain with drawn guns. No one said anything.

"Hi" said Nikola as one of the men went through his pockets, pulling out cash and his gate controller. Nikola hadn't even brought his wallet since he'd expected to be in back at the Sanctuary in a couple of hours, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Nikola stayed still with his hands up while the three men just stood with their guns pointed at him looking at each other. "So you're all mentarchs, right? That's cool, but I'm not, so maybe someone could say something?"

"Shut up" the second mentarch growled as the plane took off. The third mentarch grabbed Nikola, turned him around and shoved him up against the bulkhead. The vampire allowed his wrists to be pulled down in back of him, and handcuffs put on. Then one of the mentarchs grabbed Nikola by the scruff of the neck and pushed him through the curtain, which pleased Nikola a great deal since he had been afraid they might just open the hatch and toss him out instead.

He was guided over to a couch and pushed down to sit on it. The three mentarchs were apparently arguing about him, but only part of the conversation was oral. One said "No, he's not." After a short silence the mentarch Nikola had followed said "He has to be, it was in Griswold's mind."

After another short silence the second mentarch confronted Nikola and asked "Are you a vampire? You don't look like a vampire but this idiot is sure you have fangs and claws."

Nikola looked surprised and then laughed and said "That's ridiculous, do you see any fangs or claws?" Lying about his identity seemed to be the best course of action. He doubted Kevin Ginger would want to see him or allow Nikola Tesla anywhere near Helen. But if they thought he was human the three mentarchs might take him all the way to Ginger, and Nikola could escape a normal pair of handcuffs whenever he pleased.

"What's your name?"

"Nick Testin" Nikola answered promptly.

The second mentarch nodded and said "I thought so." He turned to the other two men and added "I told you thoughts from Griswold would come through fuzzy. Reading a different clan isn't that easy."

Mentarch one said "I read him perfectly, and I'll prove it." He grabbed Nikola by the shirtfront and stood him up and pushed him up against the back of a chair. Then he started punching the vampire in the face and then the stomach.

Nikola didn't try to resist or defend himself. He had to stay human, and while getting hit hurt, they really couldn't do him much damage with their fists. He doubled over and started to sag and the mentarch kneed him in the groin. Nikola went down on the floor and curled up, getting his head mostly under the chair while one, no two of the mentarchs kicked him.

Nikola relaxed and pretended to be unconscious, and the assault stopped. He heard mentarch one say "Damn it, I was sure he would turn into a vampire. Maybe you're right and I just picked up Griswold's imagination rather than reality."

Two mentarchs got themselves drinks and settled down on the furniture grouping, while the third set of footsteps went forward. It became very quiet, just the occasional clink of ice in a glass, the mild crackle of a newspaper page turning. Nikola opened his eyes a slit to see a very old peanut an inch from his nose, and something disgusting stuck under the seat of the chair. He stopped himself from jerking away, but he did groan a little and shift his head.

The nearby mentarchs got up and went over to Nikola; he thought they might attack him again, but they didn't. They grabbed Nikola under the arms still cuffed behind his back, partly lifted him and dragged him over to a couch where they dumped him face down. Then they went back to reading and drinking, completely ignoring him which was just fine by the vampire.

Nikola was comfortable enough to sleep for a while. The difficult thing was to not heal the bruises and cuts from the beating. That would give him away just as surely as his fangs would have. After his nap, the ride was just extremely boring. There was very little conversation among the mentarchs, mostly just a word spoken here and there or a sentence that meant nothing by itself.

Nikola amused himself imagining what it would be like being a mentarch. He could understand why they had a tendency to murder each other. Having someone looking at your thoughts while you had relations with your spouse, or stealing anything you invented right out of your mind to say nothing of being unable to tell even a little white lie would quickly lead to animosity and hatred. But what if you could block your outgoing thoughts too, so everyone could have privacy when they wanted it?

He closed his eyes and worked on a device to do that. He could easily create a full helmet that would work, but miniaturizing it, making it unobtrusive was more of a challenge. Of course he would need to consult with Helen about placement and what area of the brain specifically needed to be affected in order to block outgoing thoughts. But at least the mental exercise made the long plane ride less tedious.

He came out of his reverie when the engines cut back and the landing gear was lowered. They were arriving somewhere, but Nikola had no idea where. Griswold still had his cellphone so Henry couldn't track him by it, but perhaps the HAP would be able to get the flight plan for the plane. Nikola hoped that if there were Sanctuary personnel waiting when the plane landed, they wouldn't do anything precipitous; he needed to be a captive until he at least located Ginger if not Helen herself.

When the plane turned he raised his head to look out of the window tilted toward the ground, but he saw nothing that gave him a clue where they were. Not in a big city; he could see houses and streets, but it wasn't crowded and there weren't any really big buildings.

Nikola relaxed and waited. They touched down, the plane made one small hop, the brakes were applied, and they slowed to a crawl. The plane made a turn and trundled off of the runway toward a small terminal.

One of the mentarchs came over to Nikola and got him up into a sitting position. He said "Listen up Nick. I'm going to take the cuffs off. If you behave, this will go fine and nobody will get hurt. Otherwise I'm afraid you won't get out of this alive. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Where are we going? Why do you even want me, I'm nobody. Eric got all upset and I just got wound up in the chase, I have no idea who you guys are. You could just give me back my stuff and let me go." _Please don't let me go, but tell me what's going on._

"Not up to us. The lavatory is there, go wash your face, we don't want to attract attention."

Nikola did, making himself reasonably presentable but not up to his usual standards. His suit was dirty and wrinkled, he had a split lip and a black eye, and his hair was a mess. He did the best he could.

One of the mentarchs was waiting for him with a small automatic. "This is going to be in my pocket aimed right at you. You walk in front of me right next to Steve here. If you try to run I'll shoot you and we'll just walk away like we don't know you."

Nikola took his place amid the mentarchs and they paraded down the stairs, across the tarmac and into the terminal. Two of the others carried bags, so the group didn't look totally odd with no luggage. It wasn't crowded and the vampire saw no obvious opportunity to try to escape, which was a relief. He also didn't spot anyone that looked like a Sanctuary agent, or even anyone paying the slightest attention to the group. They went out into the parking lot and got into a late model sedan. Nikola and the fellow with the gun in his pocket sat in back.

They were somewhere in Texas by the preponderance of license plates in the parking lot, but the vampire had never spent any time in Texas before and had no idea where in the state they might be. He checked what he could see in the rear view mirrors from time to time, but he couldn't spot anyone following them. Nikola had the sinking feeling that that was because there wasn't anyone following them, and he was completely on his own.

They drove for over two hours on decent roads until turning down a dirt side road. But it was well maintained, they continued to make good time, they just raised a lot of dust doing it. They finally arrived at a gated compound; the gates were opened manually as they approached, and closed after the car passed through. Nikola didn't care much for that, he preferred electronics to telepathy.

There were at least two dozen buildings, several of them large, although most appeared to be residences. Trees obscured Nikola's view beyond that, so he wasn't sure exactly how large the fenced area was. The sedan pulled up to one of the bigger buildings and the four of them got out.

The mentarch with the gun in his pocket gestured with it like some movie hoodlum from the Forties and Nikola compliantly went into the building with the group. The mentarch who had been eavesdropping on Griswold went into an elevator and went up, the other two took Nikola down to the subbasement.

He was led down a hall, past a door that was unlocked by a guard, and into a small row of empty cells. The door of the first one was unlocked, he was shoved in, and the door locked behind him again. The mentarchs left him there and Nikola heard them pass through the outer door and then heard that door closed and locked behind them. He was alone.

/

Will had put Griswold on speaker, and he and Henry listened to a running commentary of Tesla and Griswold chasing somebody. It wasn't very clear who they were chasing or why, but it seemed they had caught someone eavesdropping on their conversation, and this person had run when discovered. That didn't quite gibe with the description of them being a mile behind this person and slowly catching up, but they ignored that for now.

Henry could track Nikola's cellphone, so they knew better than Griswold did where the airport was when the quarry and Nikola went over a fence and ran for a plane. Griswold did the best he could to describe what he saw, but when the plane started taxiing he lost sight of Nikola hanging on the door. He had to assume that the vampire actually made it onto the plane since he wasn't anywhere visible on the runway when the plane lifted off.

As far as where the plane was going, Griswold had no idea. The plane took off to the West, but that was common in North America and didn't tell them anything about the aircraft's destination. When it was gone, Eric went into the terminal and tried to find out what flight it had been, but it was a private plane and he couldn't get any information on it.

Henry worked assiduously on his computer for a good half hour and proudly came up with what had to be the aircraft's flight plan. It was supposed to be flying to Kansas City and Will rounded up whatever Sanctuary personnel he could to race there and meet it.

Will asked Declan to go to New York and pick up Nikola's cellphone, since he would surely want it back. Outside of that, they could only wait for the plane to land. The hours crawled by, but it never arrived. Will got on the phone with the FAA to see if the plane had gone down while Henry tried to track where it had gone. But there hadn't been a plane crash and Kansas City could only tell them the plane must have diverted before coming into their radar range. Will told the Sanctuary people waiting for the plane to go back to their jobs.

Henry sat back and said "So now we've lost both the Doc and Doctor Fang."

Will nodded and added "We can only hope they're in the same place. Between the two of them they ought to be able to escape, right?"

"Yeah, right, but I think we better keep looking anyway."

"The plane would have had to come down somewhere, at least to refuel" Will said with frustration.

"Sure but it could have gone anywhere, in any direction, doesn't have to be near Kansas City."

Will got up and paced, thinking. "So how are we going to find it? There has to be a way, it couldn't just disappear."

Henry said "I don't know where to look, Dude. Sure, the plane went somewhere, people saw it, but none of them are going to report it to us."

"Damn. And Tesla gave away his cellphone so we can't find him with that. Is there any way of tracing their gate controllers?"

"Not unless someone tries to use one of them."

"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here?" Will said, as much to himself as to Henry.

"Will, I hate to break it to you but you're in charge. You tell me."

"Okay. We keep looking. Have you figured out how Ginger left Cairo?"

"Nada. It could have been the same airplane as far as I know."

"All right. Let's get a complete description of that plane and put out an alert to all Sanctuary personnel to check all nearby airports. I'll pull some strings with my police contacts and see if we can get some help there too. It's a long shot, but we're just going to have to try."

Henry nodded. "Yep, that's what we do, we keep trying."

A/N: Those who have been waiting and hoping for this to turn into a Tesla/Teslen story, I think it just did. Tesla does tend to take over when I write, even though he's been somewhat in the background so far.

Also, you know I do write faster and with more enthusiasm when I get reviews, and I really like getting comments and feedback on my story, hint hint.


End file.
